Years Come and Gone
by inudemoness247
Summary: For five hundred years Kagome has slept under the power of the silent and whole tama inside of her. Sesshomaru has been claimed as her protector, bound by the jewel’s power as well as his honor.
1. Ch 1: Burden of the Sleeping Beauty

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 1: Burden of the Sleeping Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_Hello all – I know it has been an extremely long time since I have written or posted anything. There has been an idea I've had for awhile and I have finally brought myself to write it! I am a little rusty at writing fanfictions at the moment so I apologize if this chapter is up to standard. Before you begin I would like to say that this chapter may seem a little slow to some because of the lack of words spoken. This chapter is merely to introduce the story and to show what is going on. I plan for the following chapters to be more interactive with the characters. So without further delay – let's get this thing rolling!_

_ID247_

______________

_After I started this story it has come to my attention that this story shares similarities to another story by **Texanlady**. I would like first off apologize to her and her fans. However, I would also like to say that I have never had the chance to read her story to try and steal any of her ideas. This story has stemmed from my own idea that I have had for several years now. I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time now and so it's obviously taken me a lot of pushing to bring myself to write this story. I hadn't realized that in the time that it took me to write this story that someone else had already come up with a similar idea. I would really love to continue this story because it is an idea that I have had for so long. After seriously thinking about it I have decided to continue this story after all - though I wish to apologize once again to Texanlady and her fans._

_ID247_

_3/31/09_

* * *

In the end things didn't go as one might imagine them to go. Our last battle – the fight to end them all wasn't as big and dramatic as some of us thought it would be. In that final battle, Naraku was killed and we were freed from him and the burden the tama had become to us all. Sure there were casualties, however, anywhere the tama ever went there had been. There were many that died along the way to that final battle, along that long parlous journey.

Koga, as brave as he was, lost so much on this journey and only came out with two others of his tribe. There wasn't a day gone by that he mourned for those he was unable to protect. When it came to Naraku though, there was little that anyone could protect. I would like to say that at the end Koga was able to find peace. The murderer of his men died that final day or at least the one who had written their death note.

Kagura, as strong as she was in spirit could never free herself of Naraku. She was powerless against him while he still held her heart. So she could not honestly be blamed for the men she had killed. As much as Koga had wanted her death, I think he understood what really happened. I believe knowing this and being able to let her go made him both stronger and wiser. So when Naraku was finally killed, Kagura was finally free. When that first feeling of freedom washed over her, she was happier than she had ever been. Because, the wind must be free to blow in whichever path it desired. So given that right that she had been denied until that moment, she left. She had no real desire to fight, it was Naraku's battle and the battle he lost, not hers.

There were many other deaths, ones that must be respected and honored as any death should. The ones that stand out the most were Kanna, Kohaku, and Kikyo. Kanna was but a child yet she held wisdom beyond her years. She however was but a victim and creation formed from Naraku's ill will. When death drew near for Naraku, he absorbed her into himself to gain any power that he could. Kagura's screams of injustice and sorrow echoed over everything in that moment. Kohaku never did see the last battle. Even though it brought great grief to Sango, it was best that he was finally able to rest and I think she knew that. After the horrors Naraku caused him to do and see - no one could ever hope to recover from. Finally, there was Kikyo's death or really her return to the afterlife at the end of our battle…

Above the sky was dark and only a few stars were visible through the rolling clouds. The night sky had never looked as beautiful as it did in that moment. In the aftershock of their victory over Naraku, all there in the clearing looked up at it. Their chests heaved as they drew in shaky breaths, exhausted from the battle as their adrenaline waned off. Naraku, like the coward he was, attacked once the sun has left them in darkness. There was nothing left of the villains body, every trace of him had been purified as if he had never been there in the first place.

The wave of peace that washed over the group was soul consuming. No one in the group had honestly believed this day would really come. Yes, they had all hoped for it above all else, but they could never actually visualize it. Their small group was overwhelmed in a mixture of shock, happiness, and sorrow for the ones they had lost over the way. No one could bring themselves to break the silence that had formed, or even to as much as move from their spots in the clearing. The soft rustle of the swaying grass beneath could be heard as the wind wrapped around their tired bodies.

"It's over… it's really over." Kagome was the first one to break their silence and verbalize the shock they all felt.

In the palm of her open hand rested the jewel that had caused all of this. Some of the members of the group had never seen the tama whole. For the few that had, it had been a very long time. Now though, all of their fighting and determination paid off. Looking at the jewel it was hard to believe the amount of destruction such a small thing could cause. The tama had never looked so pure, void of any hate or malice as it did now, resting in Kagome's palm. Kagome smiled happily; pleased that she was finally able to fix what she had so long ago broke. Closing her palm into a lightly clenched fist, she rested it against her chest. Her eyes shined happily as she looked back up at the sky.

The other members were still stuck within their own thoughts. It was a slight gasp from Kikyo that finally drew their minds to the present. They all took in the peaceful look on her face, her closed eyelids and soft smile. Her limbs fell gracefully to her side as the wind curled around her, sweeping her hair away. It was then that a gentle blue glow wrapped around her. She shimmered lightly before she faded away; her ashes were taken away on the winds current. It was her hate and her soul's unrest that kept her here. Now that her soul's purpose had been fulfilled she was finally allowed the peace she had been denied for so long.

The shock among the group, gained in its intensity with Kikyo's sudden departure and into the afterlife. Inuyasha's eyes widdened the most and he opened his mouth to cry out but stopped. He wanted to be hurt but even he knew that would be selfish. Both she and he had accepted she would leave eventually and to move on. It had been a complicated affair and an emotional one at the time. Now though - Inuyasha knew he could only be happy for his past love, she too was at peace. In their surprise, no one had seen Kagome fall to the ground until Sango called out in surprise.

"Kagome!"

Sango was the first one to reach their fallen comrade. Worry shinned in Sango's eyes as she took her adopted sister into her arms. Did Kagome suffer from some unseen injury? The rest of their group quickly formed around them in concern. Kikyo's departure was quickly taken over by Kagome's fall.

"Is Lady Kagome alright?" Miroku asked, kneeling down beside Sango.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo was the second to voice his concern.

"Stop babying her – she's fine." Inuyasha spoke in his normal crude manner, turning his attention to his friend on the ground.

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed slightly.

"Sango, Inuyasha is probably right. She must have used a great deal of energy from purifying the jewel." Miroku explained as reason came to him.

Sango didn't release Kagome, despite Miroku's reassurances. It was unlike Kagome to suddenly faint like this. She had lost her brother only a moon cycle ago. In that time Kagome and she had grown increasingly close, closer than they ever had before. It frightened her to think she might lose another sibling; blood related or not.

"Speaking of the jewel, where is it anyways?" Inuyasha asked, looking around on the ground for it. "She better not have dropped and lost it. After all of this I want my wish finally!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. "Is that all you can think about?" Her lips formed a thin line.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha all but growled out.

"No – Inuyasha's right… I think she dropped it 'cuz I don't see it." Shippo cut in, looking around in the grass to see where it may have rolled to.

Inuyasha grumbled about Kagome being clumsy while both Shippo and he looked for the misplaced jewel. Kirara transformed into her smaller form and padded over to Kagome, nudging her gently. Looking up at Sango and Miroku, Kirara mewed softly.

"Damn – I don't see it!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began tentatively. "Didn't you once say that when Kagome first brought the jewel to this world, that she brought it inside of herself?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked in annoyance, pausing to look back at Miroku.

"Is it possible that the jewel may have gone back into Kagome?" Sango asked, voicing the question Miroku himself was thinking.

"I wouldn't be surprised… she is supposed to be its protector. It's always seemed to be drawn to her and her to it with her ability to sense the shards."

"What?" Inuyasha marched over to the duo hovering over Kagome. "Well then I'm going to take it right back outta her!"

"Inuyasha!" All three other members exclaimed.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. Shippo hopped up onto his shoulder and hit his head.

"You can't do that!" Shippo yelled. "That would hurt Kagome and I'm sure she didn't mean to…"

Inuyasha jerked his shoulder and successfully knocked Shippo off. Shippo landed in huff on the grass beside Kagome. Raising his nose, Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms once more. The four members of the group grew silent, each one trying to think what this possibility could mean for them and their group.

"I… I don't sense the jewels presence." Miroku's words shocked even himself as he spoke them.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked, tightening her grip on Kagome.

"I don't know how to explain it… It's like it is there but it is silent." Miroku's brow furrowed together in confusion as he looked at Kagome.

"Well it didn't just vanish!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worry written on his face. Though he could never admit it easily, Kagome had become his closest friend. She was his first real friend and through the years his best friend. She never judged him for what he was and only tried to help him, no matter how hard he pushed or treated her.

"The tama… it sleeps."

* * *

He woke up with a start, his amber eyes quickly swept across the room. He let loose a growl of frustration at the dream that had plagued him. Five hundred years has passed since this burden has been set upon him. Five hundred years that he has been plagued by the past, unrelenting even as time grew on. His dream tonight was of a memory of the night Naraku had been slain. However, he had not been present that night and this was not his memory. It was _her_ memory; this was _its_ memory, the memory of the tama. That cursed jewel that had cursed him as her sworn protector.

He closed his eyes as he bowed his head, his long silver hair falling over his shoulder to collect on his black sheets. He had to calm his frustration with the jewel unless he toss the jewel's protector out of his home once and for all. Sesshomaru was a strong man of intellect, he was not however one to take such torment.

That night five hundred and some years ago, the night in which he dreamed of, the monk had been more accurate than he would have thought. The half-breed's group would not come to understand what had fallen upon the priestess until several nights later. He knew what had occurred within the small group from what they themselves had told him. He also knew because the jewel seemed to want him to know through unpredictable visions and dreams. The small ragtag group waited for their fallen comrade to awaken. The next day when she did not awaken, they moved to visit the elder priestess who resided along Inuyasha's Forest. As on day fell into the next and then another and so on, their comrade never did awaken. The monk had been completely right without full knowledge of his words. The jewel _did_ sleep and it would never awaken again and thus neither would its protector. The jewel once complete, went back within its chosen protector. It joined with her and the two became one and both would forever sleep in dormant.

Sesshomaru would not come to know of what had occurred till several weeks later, when he came to inquire if the half-breed known as Naraku had been slain as rumor had it. There had been a great discussion and finally her comrade had placed her within his hands to protect. Inuyasha had been against this idea fully. It was only the jewel's demand that the hanyou had finally accepted this. Silently, the jewel had acted through control over the winds and as much as to push others away while restricting him from leaving her. It was through these actions that the jewel had stated its will. He would have never accepted to protect the girl if it had not been for that. It should not have been his responsibility and duty to partake on. However, the jewel in its own way had chosen him and so he had accepted his fate. Throughout the years he would come to regret this time and time again, loathing the sleeping girl for the power that chained him to her.

The girl still slept from this day, never moving through these long years. She lost her need for food and nourishment before the jewel had claimed her. It seemed the jewel had given her eternal life because the girl never aged from the night in which she first fell into slumber. It seemed intent on keeping its protector and its tie with her. Through the years he had come to understand the jewel's connection with the girl and thus his own connection with her. Sesshomaru could barely stand the sight of the slumbering girl. When he looked at her he only saw what he had lost over the years. It was better that he did not look on her unless it was needed. So he kept her as far away as the jewel would permit him within his home, in some dark forgotten room that he could easily avoid.

Sesshomaru brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose while the other clenched his sheets in his closed fist. There was something he was thankful for over the centuries. After time his arm had regenerated itself though that was due to the jewel's whim. It was yet another sign reminding him of the chain that linked him to the sleeping girl.

Sleep was clearly no longer an option tonight. He silently rose from his bed and stood on the cold polished wooded floor. His marble chiseled chest gleamed under the moonlight penetrating through the window. Sesshomaru walked across the room in a few strides and exited his room. The hallways were dark but he could easily see clearly. The soft tug he felt a week ago had become stronger, waking him finally from his own slumber so that he might answer its call. If he went long enough the jewel would pull him closer as if by gravitational force. It was as if it needed him to be near the girl, to acknowledge her. Sometimes he purposely went against it to test his own strength. In the end though, the jewel always won once he grew tired of ignoring it.

The walk through his home seemed nonexistent. He stood outside of the double doors leading to her. He brought a hand up to the doorknob and closed his eyes. If he stood still he could feel its sweet caress, welcoming him and urging him closer. He hated how sweet and warm it felt as much as he loved to divulge in this feeling. He quickly shook the feeling off and pushed the door open.

The same sight greeted him as it always had. Not a thing had changed except for the new various objects her remaining companions brought to her. Inuyasha scent lingered on a vase he had sent from his home in the Americas. His scent was quickly fading though for which he was thankful. An even larger and elaborate vase that was overflowing with exotic and rare flowers smelled of the wolf. It seemed as if the wolf leader had sent this possibly two days ago. The most prominent scent which clung to almost ever object was of the fox. The small fox child that the girl looked after had grown into a powerful and a well respected lord. He made sure his surrogate mother had nothing but the best of care, almost annoyingly so. After Rin's passing Sesshomaru had easily forgotten the girl, to the point the fox child claimed she was 'neglected'. It was through his constant complaining that he made sure she had 'proper' care as he put it over the years.

Walking, he erased the space from the door and to the elaborate four poster bed. The fox had recently bought this for her in the past six or so months. It was not that Sesshomaru was bad at caring for the girl as that he did not see the point in covering a room with lavish decorations for someone who would never wake up to appreciate them. The fox seemed to think otherwise obviously as by the state of the room. If the jewel would allow him, he might have just given the girl to Shippo.

This room felt too familiar to him, familiar enough to bother him at least. Every so often he would find himself coming into her room just like this during the night. Though he would never admit it aloud, sometimes he found it pleasant to observe her. Because as much as he came to hate her, he grew to care for her and the connection to his past she presented. The world around his has changed drastically but she (like him) has stayed exactly the same.

Sesshomaru brought a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes. She smelled softly of soap from her bath that one of his servants had given her earlier. Underneath the scent of soap he could still pick up the soothing scent of rain. Over the years her beauty seemed to have grown like a wine with age, or perhaps he came to see the beauty she had all along more clearly. Her kimono tonight was a soft powder blue with a scarlet red sash. Once she had been taken into his care he had quickly rid her of her clothing he had always labeled as indecent. Though the current time no longer called for this style of dress, he thought she looked better in the style of dress he had known when she came to him.

"Will you ever cease to confuse me?" Sesshomaru's words lingered in the air, and were only greeted by silence.

Since the day Sesshomaru first laid eyes on this young woman he was always confused. He could never figure her out; Kagome was and would always remain a mystery to him. Every word she had ever spoken left his mind reeling and now in silence she was more of s mystery than ever. After taking her under his care her companions had told him much about her. They told him where she came from, who she was and her life in the time that had been his own. His curiosity was never satisfied and looking upon her only worsened it. If he sat looking at her long enough he would only go mad with frustration. He wanted to awaken if only to answer his questions.

It seemed as if anything and everything was drawn to her. She didn't need the jewel for that, everyone that came into her path or so much as heard of her were instantly drawn to her; demon and human alike. Even after five hundred years of sleep people still came to be in her presence. Kagome's friend's loyalties towards her never faltered through the years. Those that knew her were forever coming to visit her, even if she could not communicate with them. For the rest that didn't know her, as soon as they heard of her they were instantly captivated by her and her tale. She was the living image of Sleeping Beauty to them. The difference between the fairytale version and Kagome was simple; Kagome wasn't waiting on a prince to waken her. If that were the case she would have been awakened by one of her suitors long ago. Kagome was asleep to the world and she would forever remain so. Some could not accept this, but he had many years ago.

* * *

Work over the changing years had grown increasingly dull. As humans rose and demons fell back to the shadows, life of war and bloodshed faded too. Today's world was built on business and money, something that became tiresome. The only upside was that he could have many whose jobs took up most of the drab small details of business. Outside his office window the sun was high and most in the large high-rise building were gone for lunch. It was a time of day where Sesshomaru could be at peace and finish what paper work he needed to do in silence. That at least was his normal plan, today just wasn't going to be normal.

Sesshomaru sensed the other demon the moment he stepped into the building. This demon had a different signal than the rest. This signal screamed of the oncoming annoyance he would soon have to endure. His mood was already foul from his disrupted sleep and now it grew darker as his afternoon was also taken from him. The moment the fox stepped off of the elevator and onto his floor he released a sigh of heavy annoyance.

"What is it you want fox?" Sesshomaru called as Shippo stepped through his office doors.

"I saw you secretary was out so I took the liberty of letting myself in." Was Shippo's response, the corner of his mouth rising in a sly smile.

"So I see." Sesshomaru's voice was even and punctuated with irritation.

It was not that Sesshomaru disliked Shippo. As a matter of fact once Kagome came into his care so did the kit. The child refused to be separated from his surrogate mother. He did prove useful though as a playmate to Rin and took care of his mother. As he grew older he helped him patrol his lands and spoke to the other lords on his behalf when he was unable. Shippo had change a great deal from when he was but a kit. He was now almost as tall as himself with equally long red hair. His eyes were still the same color but they held a life's worth of pain and wisdom in them. Shippo was no longer a child but a man who had grown up at a very young age. It was after Shippo left to claim his own lands that he became an annoyance. The less he was able to see and care for his mother the pickier and stubborn regarding her care he became.

"I am still waiting for your answer." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Well you see…" Shippo began, unsure as to where to start.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha wants to return."

Silence and tension were present before Shippo had even finished his sentence.

"No." Came Sesshomaru's authoritative answer.

"He wants to come home; he's been gone for almost seven years now." Shippo continued as if he hadn't heard Sesshomaru's answer.

"I thought he liked it in the America's. He's brash behavior seems to fit in easily with those there." His tone had grown amused with a mixture of annoyance.

"He wants to see her; you must know how much it hurts him not to see her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes on Shippo instantly.

"That is out of the question – last time he grew too attached to her younger self. We do not need him trying to prevent her from going the course she was meant to live."

Sesshomaru spoke of Kagome's younger self that still lived within this time. Time had eventually caught up with the time in which Kagome was originally from. Once Inuyasha found her again he couldn't leave her alone. He picked up a habit of following her younger self around in a foolish act of trying to protect her. When the time came that she would begin traveling into the past he was determined to stop her. He reasoned if she never went back then the jewel would have never been taken away and shattered and thus she would have never been placed in the state she was in today. If he had actually allowed Inuyasha to go through with this he could have changed the course of history drastically. Things happened as they did for a reason and it was Inuyasha's weakness to try and prevent it. Sesshomaru had instant ordered Inuyasha to the other side of the world to prevent him from causing any damage.

"Her past self has already been sealed in the past." Shippo tried to reason.

"How do you know this? Did I not tell you along with the others to stay away?" Sesshomaru's words became quipped and harsh upon hearing Shippo went against his orders.

"I never interfered." Shippo reasoned once more, growing frustrated as well.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his black leather chair. He released a pint up sigh and brought a hand up to his head. A headache was already growing and it would surely get worse.

"By now she has already been placed asleep by the tama. It is safe for Inuyasha to come back now; he can no longer do any harm."

"By that you mean he has already taken upon himself to come back." Came Sesshomaru's knowing reply.

Trust Inuyasha to come back against his orders and without discussing his actions with him. His half-brother had changed little over the years.

"Yes." Shippo answered sheepishly.

"I will deal with him when he comes back. Instruct him that he is to report to me once his flight comes in."

There was little he could do now if he was already on a flight here. Inuyasha was hardheaded enough as it was.

"I assume you have something else for her?" Sesshomaru drawled out with a sigh.

"Yes actually – I had a kimono commissioned for her. I believe you will actually like this gift."

Shippo walked over to the desk and placed a package down on top of a stack of papers. Sesshomaru waved a hand to Shippo and picked up the heavy package. Unraveling it, he revealed the clothing inside. Deep purple and crisp red quickly assaulted his vision and he instantly stopped. This kimono was a replica of one he had seen many years ago.

"Rin at least liked it."

Sesshomaru let out a growl to silence Shippo as he spoke that name.

_Sesshomaru had only arrived home with the sleeping priestess but three days and already he deemed her attire unsuitable of a woman under his care. She needed something – anything more appropriate than the scantly little outfit in which she wore now. Seeing as there had been no woman of her age in his home since he was a child, he had to have new clothing made. His personal seamstress sat before him, waiting to hear what his new commission would be._

"_What style would you like me to create my lord?" Was the seamstress' humble question._

"_Does it matter? The girl sleeps so I hardly imagine that the style is of any great importance."_

"_Yes sir." The man bowed lowly, trying not to offend his lord any more than he already had._

"_Purple." Came Rin's strong opinion. _

_When Sesshomaru looked over at her seated form next to him she quickly looked down. Her cheeks stained red in embarrassment. It was not custom for Rin to speak so boldly so he allowed it._

"_I think Lady Kagome would look very beautiful in purple." She continued meekly._

"_Anything else you would like Rin?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Red, purple and red that is." She quickly clarified._

"_Very well." Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement and waved a hand to dismiss the seamstress._

Rin had been right when she suggested those colors. Even he could see how the colors flattered the sleeping priestess. It had been a simple Kimono in style made of the finest silks. The purple color looked well against her skin as well as the red trim and sash. It had quickly become Rin's favorite. As she would often take care of Kagome in dressing and washing her, she took care of ordering clothing for the slumbering girl. After Rin's death Sesshomaru could no longer stand the sight of the kimono.

"Yes she did." Sesshomaru responded after a moment of silence. "Very well, I shall see that she wears it."

"Do you still blame her for Rin's death?" Shippo inquired.

Sesshomaru's answer could be seen in his hardened gaze.

"I will be coming to visit her tonight, I am sure Inuyasha will be joining me."

Sesshomaru moved the package from his desk and waved Shippo off. Shippo understood the demon lord was done with him. Nodding his head he took his leave. Once Shippo stepped on to the elevator, Sesshomaru let out a weary sigh. He was in no mood to continue his work from here. He wanted to be in the peace of his home – or until the others arrived to ruin it for him. Either way he would not be able to find peace anymore today in his office. Collecting his papers, he placed them in his briefcase along with his other needed items. He paused and looked at the package Shippo had given him. Too many painful memories had resurfaced. Kagome did look lovely in it though; possibly her wearing it would strengthen his connection with his own past and bring him some form of peace. Rin would have loved to see her wear it after all.


	2. Ch 2: Connection of the Eternal Souls

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 2: Connection of the Eternal Souls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_So it didn't take me a couple of years to update on this story – that's improvement to me! Thank you to anyone who may have picked this up to read! Reviews are appreciated and suggestions noted. This chapter is still on the slow side in my opinion but I tossed in more communication between characters as well a dash of humor… or at least a small one I think...I plan on having things pick up and become more interesting. I'm still setting the story a little bit and shaping the characters as well. Once that is settled, which should be within the next chapter or so, I can have the story pick up and roll like I intend it to be! So please bear with me until then – I promise not to have to make you wait that long for it to take place!_

_ID247_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in silence in his study. The papers he had brought from work rested on the desk in front of him untouched. The demon lord was at unrest, his mind plagued with memories. The moment he stepped into his home he passed the kimono Shippo had entrusted into his care to Jaken. Jaken was supposed to give the package to Sayuri, one of his most trusted and loyal servants whose sole job was to look after the priestess. He could still feel the silk between his fingers and Rin's demand when the kimono had been commissioned long ago.

Rin had been his daughter in all way except by blood even though he had never spoken it aloud. Rin was innocent yet knowledgeable of how the world worked. The moment the priestess had arrived in his home, Rin had taken it upon herself to care for her. It seemed without any previous knowledge; both Rin and the girl had formed a close friendship. Rin was determined that the girl would one day awaken. It was a foolish hope on his ward's part. Her attachment to the slumbering girl only intensified as she cared for her. He should have never allowed Rin to do such things. Perhaps if he had, Rin would not have died the way she did.

"Sir." Jaken called from the door leading into his study.

Sesshomaru merely waved his hand, allowing his long time servant entrance.

"The fox has called and informed me that the half-breed's plane has landed. They will both be arriving here shortly." Jaken's voice trembled slightly.

Jaken had already felt his master's anger once he passed the package on to him. At first he was unsure as to why his master was in such a foul mood. It wasn't till after he handed the package to the wolf Sayuri that he understood. The moment she took the garment from its wrapping he understood all too well. The sight of purple and red brought him pain as well, from the memories it brought. Lady Rin was beautiful and had a kind spirit; she had been robbed of the life she deserved.

"Do not allow either one into her chambers. They are both to see me first." Sesshomaru's jaw clenched with anger.

Jaken quickly nodded in understanding and bowed to the floor. The air seemed to spark with his master's anger this afternoon. The small imp walked backwards slowly before finally scurrying away. Standing from his chair, Sesshomaru unbuttoned the jacket of his suit and placed it on the back of his high back chair. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his buttoned up shirt as he approached the glass doors leading outside.

The weather was already deep into fall. Only a few ripe red leaves clung to the trees now. They would soon follow the rest of the leaves to the ground. The plants were preparing for their long slumber through the winter's chill.

The demon lord found himself closing his eyes. A soft pulse echoed and vibrated against him. It washed over him and enclosed around him entirely. His aura flared around him in defense, pushing off the outstretched power that threatened to ensnare him. Normally this was all took to push the tama back into silence. He would not be summoned like some lowly dog. The air seemed to grow thick, as if a wave falling back from the shore. There was a sharp intake of air as the power of the tama came crashing back like the waves on the rocks. Sesshomaru let loose a growl, his own aura pushing back to claim dominance over the threatening jewel. Bright golden eyes snapped open and narrowed, his lips forming a thin line of distance.

"What has you so persistent?" He called out towards the slumbering jewel.

The jewel had come to be at unrest so it seemed. Periodically it became so, forcefully demanding he answer its call. It did not seem enough that he protects the girl and kept her within his home. His only way in describing its call to him, was that it was lonely. Why it desired his presence he could not understand or that he refused to acknowledge. Its determination seemed more persistent that normal recently. With another feral growl he pushed away from the glass doors. He quickly exited his study and took the stairs leading to the second floor, erasing the space between him and the room in the farthest corner of his home.

With one hand he pushed the wooden doors aside and narrowed his eyes dangerously on the bed. Beside the bed Sayuri sat crumpled, her hands clutched around her head in pain. Her thin fingers strongly intertwined in her gray silken shoulder length hair. Her beautiful heart shape faced was contorted as her teeth bit down on her red lower lip, making her pain visible. The neatly arranged folds of her old-fashioned blue kimono rose up in her awkward position, exposing the bare skin just before her white socks. Her eyes remained closed tightly as she fought this unseen force, tears building along her eyelashes.

"Silence yourself." Sesshomaru growled, not towards the girl's caretaker but to the jewel in which Kagome's body protected.

The room instantly grew quite under Sesshomaru's authoritative voice. Sayuri looked up finally at her lord in terror, twin trails of tears falling feee down her face. The jewel was obviously displeased with its caretaker this day.

"I am not sure what has caused her such displeasure with myself my lord." Sayuri explained frantically, groveling on the floor. "I had only just finished bathing and clothing her when _it_ lashed out against me." Her small voice trembled with fear.

"It does not want you, leave." He ordered, not sparing the girl another glance.

The female wolf quickly collected herself and left the room, in fear of her lord's wrath and of the power emanating from her charge.

"You do not attack my servants less I not provide one for your protector at all." He growled in furry as if he were addressing some mere animal that needed to be punished.

The jewel seemed to recede completely back into its host. Sesshomaru took slow long slides across the room towards the bed. Standing at the head he raised his chin in superiority, while narrowing his eyes down upon the sleeping girl. She continued on as always, sleeping blissfully aware of what took place around her. He felt nothing but utter hate for the girl in that brief moment. His hand lifted to wrap around the gentle white exposed throat of the girl. His fingers slid up slowly, caressing her flesh as he moved. Suddenly, his fingers tightened with force and the claw of his thumb pressed against the skin just below her chin.

Kagome's body easily succumbed to his will, as he lowered himself and brought her face closer up to his own. Her long ebony locks fell back below her, pooling on the crisp white sheets. Her plump cherry lips parted slightly and her thick dark lashed pressed closed against her cheek. For a moment the sight of her left him enchanted. The sweet fresh scent of rain wafted from her skin, swirled around him and filled his nostrils. She smelled of the old days, pure and fresh without the taint today's world held. The scent brought back many memories of the old days, making him long for them as he always had. In turn the urge to bring this small woman's body flush against his own, so that he might surround himself with this scent overwhelmed him. His golden gaze hardened as he fought the bizarre urge. Rin had been right as he thought absentmindedly; purple and red did flatter this girl. The thick fog of enchantment that had fallen over him was quickly disbursed as logic came back to him. Sesshomaru let loose a low threatening growl.

"Do not think to taint my thoughts with your power, you will not win." His annoyance at trying to be deceived made itself known.

Silence was his only response and that appeased him. Sesshomaru gently lowered the girls head back down to the pillow. The second he thought to release her from his grasp he was overcome with a surge of power, forcing him down to press against the slumbering girl. Once again the crisp scent of rain hit his face coupled with the heat of her flesh. A sudden flash of images flooded through him, leaving him disorientated. His aura flared up as he rose back up, causing a gust of wind to sweep through the room and he successfully beat the jewels influence away. With one hand he held the girl up from the bed as he held her up by her slender throat.

"I would gladly kill your host if that is what you want." His words were thick with malice as he warned the jewel, his fingers tightening with each word.

Kagome's arms fell limp at her sides, her head rolling back. Her cheeks were slightly painted pink along her high cheekbones. She was the perfect image of innocence. How ironic that she housed something so sinister. She was ying and she was yang, meanwhile unaware to it all. The silk like strands of midnight hair hung back freely as did the long sleeves of her clothing. This scene felt all too familiar of a night long ago. It was a night much like now, only in Sayuri's place it had been Rin. Rin was but a child still and the jewel had attacked out on her. Sesshomaru had gone three months without laying eyes on the sleeping girl, not having any need to. He had even ignored each and every call the jewel made out to him. With each passing day the call would become more urgent and needful, it nearly made him go made with its intensity. Finally, angered at Sesshomaru's stubborn rejection, it physically pushed Rin away. Upon hearing the cry of his ward as she was roughly knocked across the room and into the wall, he at last had answered the jewel's call. He was fully intent on killing the girl then and there for the thing that resided in her. If it wasn't for the cries of Shippo and Rin he would have very well done so. Sesshomaru was an honorable man, but he saw no use in caring for this girl. Not when she housed a powerful jewel that could wreck destruction on the world if it ever chose to reawaken. The priestess obviously had no control over this thing anymore. He was sure that she was no longer even aware – her identity fading with the jewels growing presence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A strong voice screamed loudly into the room.

Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced at the fowl stench that permeated into the room.

"And why have you returned without seeking permission?" Was his calm countering response.

"Bull crap!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his manner of speech having little improved over the years if at all.

"Sesshomaru." Shippo growled lowly as he to walked in on the scene. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What I do is not your concern fox."

"Put her -." He began to demand when he was beat to it.

Sesshomaru released his hand before Shippo could finish. Kagome's limp body fell back down to the bed as gravity claimed her. Her body crumpled up upon the sheets, her appearance was a disarray. Both Shippo and Inuyasha seethed with anger at Sesshomaru's manhandling of their beloved friend.

"What the hell got shoved up your ass?" Inuyasha growled once more. "Get the fuck away from her. It's a good thing I did decide to come back."

"Inuyasha." Shippo spoke coolly, successfully quieting Inuyasha before he could cause any farther harm to the situation. "Tell me why I should further allow you to care for her?" He demanded, turning his attention back to the demon lord.

"That is a foolish thing to ask – to suggest someone else would care for her." This long known knowledge angered him as he spoke it aloud. "You know the jewel would never permit such a thing. If it didn't I would have never accepted her."

"Surely the jewel would want a better protector over her than you."

"Even that stinking wolf would take better care of her than you do." Inuyasha threw in.

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened at the insults that were flung at him.

"My care for the girl is adequate." He responded stiffly.

"Then what the heck do you call that?" Inuyasha moved to march over but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"That…" He snapped back, narrowing his golden gaze on his half-brother. "Is the result of the jewel lashing out yet again upon someone who did not warrant it."

The air in the room grew thick as understanding and tension rapidly grew in intensity. Inuyasha had never laid witness to the jewels influence, but he had seen it in the eyes of those who cared for Kagome. He saw it in Shippo's as he explained to him of the injuries it had inflicted on others. He had seen it when he found his brother's eyes bloodshot with rage. He had also seen it in the lifeless gaze of Rin.

The jewel had always been temperamental over Kagome's caregivers. It allowed the care others would give her but only for so long. At the end of the day it only seemed to have ever wanted one being, the stubborn demon lord who kept his back to the sleeping girl now. No one could ever make reason of the jewels fascination with the demon lord and why he had been chosen. Inuyasha didn't believe Kagome was aware of anything that happened to those around her. If she had then she wouldn't have ever allowed the jewels behavior. She would have done everything she could to protect the girl called Rin.

Shippo stood in silence at Inuyasha's side, silently mourning if long dead girl he had come to know as a friend. It was he who finally shifted and broke the stillness that had set over the three. Walking over, he strode past Sesshomaru and to Kagome's side. Lifting her with great care he placed her back down on the bed properly. He smoothed out her clothing, his fingertips gracing over the fabric with fondness. His hand slid down to grasp her limp hand in his own, holding it lovingly while his green eyes looked upon her closed ones with overflowing grief.

"I continue to search, but I have yet to bring you back to us mother." He whispered lowly, pain clinging to each word that fell from his shaking lips.

Sesshomaru kept his back to the scene while Inuyasha looked on in silence. It had taken Inuyasha a long time to be dragged out of hope. He had long since given up attempts to bring her out of her slumber. Inuyasha hoped that each night before he fell asleep, that he would awaken to find things as they had once been. He so badly wanted to find out this was some bad dream because it honestly felt like one every time he opened his eyes. He once hoped that when she had finally been returned to the time she came from, that she would come back. As the time came to where she had left it she never did wake. All of his futile hopes only caused him more pain as they failed him. When he had been forced into exile he began to forget her face and the memory of her voice. He never did forget the pain he felt for her disappearance from the world had brought him. Closing his eyes he drew in a shaky breath, enjoying the sweet fresh scent that he took in. He had really missed her scent; it was all he had left to remind him she was really there.

"I am sorry for the jewel's actions Lord Sesshomaru, but you shouldn't take your anger out on her." Shippo's broken voice spoke again.

"The runt's right, Kagome would have never done something like that." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms flustered and upset.

Despite Inuyasha's rough exterior, he too hurt to see his best friend reduced to Sleeping Beauty made in real life. Kagome deserved life in every form, to smile and laugh as she always had. She had always been there for him and he couldn't do the same for her. Not like he wanted to at least. He could sit at her side till she woke up and he could send her gifts from all over the world, but he couldn't wake her up. When he looked at her, all he could see was his guilt reflected back at him.

"The florist didn't break the vase I sent for the flowers did they?" Inuyasha asked as his recent gift came to mind, directing his eyes to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't care to voice a conformation. Instead he raised a hand and waved to the table where Inuyasha's recent gift resided. Before Inuyasha could speak again, Sesshomaru left the room before his headache could come back.

"Who the hell sent all of these?!" Inuyasha incredulously screamed.

His voice carried down the hall after Sesshomaru and successfully revived his headache. Inuyasha marched across the room to inspect the large vase overflowing with rare flowers unknown to humankind. The vase easily overshadowed the smaller one next to it that Inuyasha had sent.

"It would take a whole garden of flowers to wipe out the stench of that mangy wolf." He growled, holding his hand over his nose.

"Oh –." Shippo said looking up finally. "That is a really nice vase… I wonder where he got it." Shippo rambled absently. "I wonder if he could tell me, something like that would look nice in my office."

"Shut it runt. Who would want something as ugly as that?"

"Oh!" Shippo exclaimed again, quickly walking over to the vase in discussion. "Are those emeralds engraved into it?" Shippo's bright eyes lit up even more; as he bent down to get a better look.

"You're as bad as Miroku." He muttered under his breath. "Well I say it's ugly and it makes the room stink."

Just then, Sayuri tentatively walked back into the room with Jaken at her heels. The female wolf held no fear for the small imp yelling from her feet, but rather at the sleeping girl. She could still feel the burn that suffocated her and the pressure against her skull. She had been taking care of Lady Kagome since Lady Rin's passing. She had seen and been the victim to what her master referred to as _it_. Sayuri had heard the stories to know he meant the jewel that Lady Kagome housed. Despite the ill fate that had fallen on Lady Rin, she did not believe she the jewel would truly harm anyone or at least kill them. What had happened so long ago had been an accident that was unforeseen. However, she could still feel the pressure pounding down on her skull and the burn of her flesh.

"You have to be more careful!" Jaken was yelling, his voice finally breaking through Sayuri's thoughts. "How many times have I instructed you to be careful?"

"Yes Mr. Jaken." Sayuri responded automatically, her words falling routinely and without real thought from her lips.

"You are an incompetent clumsy wolf!" Jaken continued to rant, oblivious to Shippo and Inuyasha discussing the vase. "I do not see why my great lord Sesshomaru accepted you from that foul mouthed wolf Koga."

"It's rather fascinating…" Shippo continued to muse aloud, running his fingers over the vase.

"I don't care it sticks! I'm getting someone to get rid of that thing – hey you!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at Sayuri.

Sayuri's lips formed a thin line, a headache of her own forming between Jaken and her master's brother. Turning, she respectively bowed, trying not to lash out in annoyance at either of the loud offending men.

"Get rid of this thing." Inuyasha ordered, jerking his thumb back at the vase.

"No -- finish brushing the girl's hair." Jaken ordered, narrowing his large yellow eyes at Inuyasha. "If you were doing your job right you would have already been done. I won't have your lack of ability to do even the smallest task bother my lord!"

Restraining a tight lip growl, Sayuri walked over to the sleeping woman. She bent down and picked up the forgotten brush as Jaken yelled at her once more. Standing upright, she clenched the brush tightly as Inuyasha ordered her to take out the vase once again.

"Do not order Lord Sesshomaru's servants around half-breed!" Jaken yelled at Inuyasha.

"I'll tell her to take the damn vase out if I want. The thing is stinking' the place up!"

The two men yelled from across the room, arguing back and forth. Shippo continued to examine the vase while Kagome slept; unaware of what was going on around her. A tick formed just above Sayrui's closed eyes, her body straight and tightly controlled.

"Why you foul mouth mutt-!"

"Shut up!" Sayuri finally screamed, her voice carrying over both Inuyasha's and Jaken's.

Both men turned wary eyes to look at the female wolf. Her cobalt eyes practically glowing with her released anger. Both men visibly shrunk back at being caught in her heated gaze. With a low threatening growl she pointed one clawed finger at the open door. Jaken opened his mouth to yell at Sayuri once more but stopped when he thought better. Grumbling under his breath, he walked out of the room to go bother someone else. Inuyasha soon followed and drug a confused Shippo out of the room by the collar of his shirt.

"Stupid men…" Sayuri muttered as they finally left, closing the door behind them. "I can see why you're asleep if that's all they've ever done."

Shaking her head, she brought her free hand to rub her aching head. With a heavy sigh she continued her work from earlier. Placing the brush on the bed between her and Kagome, she began to straighten up the damage the others had caused. Her fingers smoothed the sheets and brought the sleeping priestess' arms to rest at her sides. Her mouth frowned at the purple kimono; the fox hadn't fixed it properly. Her skilled fingers quickly worked the silk and placed the folds as they ought to be. Once satisfied she finally went to smooth Kagome's mused hair. She easily tamed the ebony strands and began brushing it.

"Though I am sure they would all be pleased if you did decide to awake." She continued again after a lingering moment of silence. "You are not a burden or at least I do not believe so. Your absence just brings them pain and Lord Sesshomaru… I am not quite sure what to say about him."

Sayuri sighed softly and stopped her movements. She stood in silence as she tried to think on how to define her master.

"Well…" She picked up again, walking over to the vanity to put the brush away. "He is a prideful man as well as a wounded one. He misses Lady Rin dearly and it pains him that he was unable to prevent her premature death."

The room hummed softly and warmth flooded through Sayuri. This feeling of warmth was gentle and calming, unlike the hot burn she received earlier.

"I know you understand." Sayuri smiled softly into the vanity's mirror at Kagome's sleeping reflection. "And I know you didn't mean to cause me harm."

Turning around she walked back over to the bed and sat on its edge. She enjoyed her silence conversations with the priestess. Even though she was asleep, she liked to think somehow she heard and understood her. At least by the jewels reactions to her words, it seemed to. Every once in awhile it would reach out and send warmth throughout her as if by a sweet embrace. Sometimes a gentle breeze would flutter through the room even though all windows and doors were shut. It were small things like these that made her think there was something in the Lady, either the Lady herself of the jewel that was aware of what went on.

"I am sorry you get so lonely." She spoke again, this time her voice was quieter. "It must be hard to go through life so long as you do. Your friends never do give up in hoping for you, but it must be lonely without anyone here."

Sayuri raised a gentle hand to grasp on of Kagome's. She gave her comfort where she may never have needed it. Sayuri didn't know if it did or even could in her sleeping state, but she liked to think it did.

"I wish I had known you while you were still awake… the stories I've heard of you speak nothing but utter kindness and complete understanding of humans and demon alike. You found the wounded and scared and brought them together to form a deep friendship. You gave them all a chance at a second family; I wish I could have been a part of that."

Sayuri smiled softly as she thought of the kind words Koga had spoken of Kagome. After the evil half-breed's death her tribe began to grow once again under Koga's wise leadership. Around the campfire he would tell all of the members the courageous stories of the kind spirited priestess, that helped ensure their tribe could start anew once again. When she grew old enough Koga had selected her to travel to the western lands and take care of the woman who had given their tribe so much. She had happily gone and had never regretted her path.

"I should go water Lord Koga's flowers…" She nibbled her lower lip. "Sleep well priestess." Sayuri squeezed Kagome's limp hand lightly before going off to do the chore she spoke of.

* * *

The sun has set, leaving the night sky scattered with brightly shinning stars. The fox had left with Inuyasha in tow. Inuyasha left, ranting childishly about some sort of flower or another. Shippo however didn't leave until after he had fully expressed his opinion how his mother should be cared for. Sesshomaru understood the kit's will to see his mother in well hands. In fact, he respected the fox to some degree for his honor in never forgetting the woman who had taken him in and cared for him. However, Shippo could not seem to see what everyone else saw, that his mother was dead to the world. It was honorable to respect those who were no longer with them, but Shippo still acted as if she would awaken at any moment. That was never to be, no matter how many moon cycles came and went.

Sayuri too seemed to be a victim of this idea. She often looked at the sleeping girl with childish hope and dreams. Over the years she had become increasingly attached to her charge. Sometimes he mused if the girl Kagome, could still attract anyone and everyone she encountered even without being alive to the world. What was it about this girl that attracted everyone around her? This characteristic was dangerous for the girl, as well as Sayuri. Two hundred years or so ago he had contemplated sending Sayuri back to her tribe. She was a gentle spirit, much like Rin and she would only be hurt eventually.

Time passed and Sesshomaru never did send the girl back to her people. He did not allow people under his care to be harmed, even if it was caused by another within his care. However by then it was already too late. Sayuri had become too attached to Kagome and would not willingly have left. Sesshomaru, also selfishly needed someone to care for the girl as he would not himself. Sayuri was by far the best candidate to care for the sleeping priestess. To this date Sayuri was the only one that hasn't been killed or sacred off by the jewel's outlashing.

Sesshomaru shifted and moved away from his bedroom window. His bare feet glided over the cold wooden floors, his bare back gleaming as it was cast in the moons glow. Slowly as if each step were thought out, he moved to his bedroom door. Opening one of the two doors, he slid out into the empty hallway. To his left and right there was only blackness, darkness that led outwards. Like a whisper, he could hear the soft caress of a steady heartbeat. Tonight the jewel was silent, completely still as if it were not even there. Even still, he heard the strong heartbeat of the mortal girl echoing like a ripple through the walls and down the empty hallway.

With one strong step, he moved to stand in the middle of the vacant hallway. Sesshomaru's golden eyes pierced through the darkness towards the origin of the beat. Another beat vibrated down the hallway, embracing him, wrapping around him and calling him near. This night it was not the jewel that urged him near. He hated the jewel for its manipulation and the irritable damage it caused. He refused to bend to its will as it had so many others do. Yet beneath his hate for the jewel, he was fascinated by the outer shell that encased the jewel. The girl Kagome left him mystified like none other had ever done. She left him bipolar in that he hated her for the destruction she housed as much as he was drawn to her for the connection she gave him to his past.

His feet picked up from the floor again as he moved off into the darkness. He had made five footsteps when he stopped himself. For a moment he stood still, training his ears on the ever present heartbeat. On some level it pleased him, the ever constant beat of her heart and the never changing appearance of her face. Kagome would never change just as he would never change. Even amongst the ever changing backgrounds of the cities and population they would both remain eternally untouched.

Sesshomaru didn't ever have a problem changing with the changing times. He did not feel he had grown weak over the years. Quite the opposite, he had grown wiser and stronger with each passing day. The problem that he was at times faced with was the fact that time _was _changing and he was changing with it. There were times that it was hard to believe he brought a dead human girl back to life, that he had roamed the lands claiming them as his own and ruled with his wisdom as well as his blade. Kagome was his reminder that those things had in fact occurred. She was also reminded him why he had grown so immensely over time. The priestess made sure with each beat of her heart that he never forgot how close he had been to losing it all.


	3. Ch 3: Memories of Rain and Flame

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 3: Memories of Rain and Flame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_Well it seems I really am doing better! I'm actually posting on a regular basis now – let's hope I don't jinx things! This chapter has more activity than the last so I hope everyone enjoys that! Setting the story up has come along nicely… or at least in my opinion it has. It's finally starting to roll along how I would like it to. In case some were still not sure this will be a chapter story. How many chapters it will be I can't quite say – I will let you know once I figure that out myself. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and even selected this story as one of their favorites! The alerts make my day knowing that people are actually reading this and enjoying it! So as always it is very much appreciated and suggestions noted. Now let's get this chapter on a roll!_

_ID247_

* * *

It had been raining that night; the sound of the rain pelting heavily on the leaves was still crisp in his mind. Five hundred years and the sound of falling rain still brought that night back as if it were still happening…

_The moon was high though it could not be seen on this cloudy night. The sky had released an unrelenting downpour. It had been a quiet night as well as a quiet day -- it had been the calm before the storm. Screams suddenly ripped out through the largely spaced palace. Those screams were soon accompanied be sounds of breaking pottery and even louder screams. A female lion demoness, who was the current caretaker of Kagome after late lady Rin, had been thrown abruptly across the room. Her back hit the lit oil lamp, breaking the flames' containment and allowing the fire to spread._

"What's with the weather here?" Inuyasha asked walking in and shutting the door quickly, shaking the water from his long hair.

"What?" Shippo asked, not paying much attention to Inuyasha's entrance behind him.

"It's been raining this whole week ever since I got back." He continued to grumble.

"The rain…" Shippo spoke thoughtfully, leaning against a window frame as he looked outside. "Any time it rains I always get the strangest smell of burning wood."

Inuyasha paused as he moved to remove his black leather jacket. His ears perked up as his amber eyes looked towards Shippo.

"Burning wood?" He asked ignorantly.

_The flames caught a hold of a shoji screen and quickly shot upwards, eagerly eating up the paper and wood. The lioness rose from the floor, a trail of blood rolling down the side of her cheek and mingling with her golden hair. Her hazy eyes quickly focused as she caught sight of the raging flames. The hungry burning heat ate up the wood flooring and raced towards her sleeping charge. The lioness let loose another scream and was quickly joined by those of two other servants who had come to investigate. _

"Yes burning wood… That night Sesshomaru's palace caught fire." Shippo continued on, his eyes cloudy with memories.

Inuyasha's face took on guilt as his dog ears pressed to his skull. Taking off his coat, he walked in to the seating room where Shippo stood gazing out. He tossed his wet coat onto a chair and sat in another opposite of it.

"Yeah… it had been raining that night right?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, unsure if it was ok to talk about the night in question.

"Mmm …" Shippo hummed softly. "It did."

He closed his green eyes, the murky daylight from outside hit his eyelids.

"You weren't there were you?" Shippo asked, turning around to face his guest.

"No, the ice prince never allowed me near enough to her back in those days." Inuyasha responded, musing along with Shippo of the past. "Not that I wanted to go into his stupid home." He grumbled in rejection. "I never knew our old man so I didn't care to see the place… but it would have been nice if he had at least me visit Kagome."

"You guys really have come a long ways."

Shippo pressed away from the window and stopped on the edge of the carpet. His gaze swept over to the wet coat resting on his chair. With annoyed footsteps, he went to remove the coat.

"Yeah we're real brothers now." Inuyasha responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes and leaning back into his plush chair.

Shippo left the room to go put the coat away where it wouldn't ruin his furniture.

"Well you know what I mean." Shippo's voice carried down the hallway and back to Inuyasha's swiveling ears.

"Yeah – yeah…" Inuyasha grumbled again under his breath. "Why do you think the jewel picked that bastard?"

The question was so sudden, that Shippo didn't have a response for his friend as he walked back into the room. Shippo had always known of the personal hurt Inuyasha felt when the jewel had claimed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had been furious the day the jewel's choice had been made. He was the strongest member of their group against Sesshomaru; even though it was obvious he had no say so about it when it came to the jewel's choice of protector. He never did come out and say it as he did now, he never spoke of his feelings of rejection; he didn't have it in him to admit it.

"I mean _why_ him?" His voice was strained and his lips pressed tightly, trying and failing to contain his pain.

"No one knows that." Shippo tried to sooth his friend but honestly wasn't sure how.

"Hell – _I_ was the one that had always protected her. He was the one that was trying to kill her!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in aggravation. "She was mine – not his. He has always taken anything I could ever hope to have."

"He hasn't _taken_ everything Inuyasha…" Shippo interjected. "You still have your father's sword." He quickly pointed out.

"Like he didn't try to take that from me too!" Inuyasha countered twice as fast.

"He never wanted to take her – he would have done anything to undo what the jewel did." Stress washed over Shippo as he felt torn to help Inuyasha and defend the one who had raised him after Kagome.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha exclaimed, the chair screeching back as he jumped to his feet. "He didn't want her and he _still_ got her." He pointed and angry clawed finger at Shippo. "She was _mine_ – the only thing he couldn't take from me and then he did!"

Shippo's jaw clenched up tightly under Inuyasha's onslaught. One foot slid backwards an inch as Inuyasha bore his furious eyes on him.

"I would have protected her and I would _never_ push her into some dark forgotten room like he did." Inuyasha let out a cry of frustration, his hand coming up to clutch his head. "Served him right when that place caught on fire."

"I know you would have protected her… it hasn't been easy for him either." Shippo sighed and brought a hand to his own head.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, taking a moment to look up and blink at Shippo.

"Well he's…"

"You're actually defending him?" Inuyasha cried incredulously with wide eyes.

Inuyasha went to argue more but instead let out a deep growl. Whipping around, he marched over to the window to sulk while running a hand through his long silver hair. Tension built up in the room and Shippo had to look away and out another window.

_The fire was growing stronger with each passing second, lighting up the darkly lit room. A bright red glow fell on the face of the sleeping priestess and the horrified faces of the three servants. The lioness went to save her charge but was held back by two hands of the other women. The flames were too strong now as they closed in on the sleeping girl. The lioness' eyes widened farther as she prepared to watch the sleeping girl become consumed by the flames. She was instantly surprised to see a bright pink barrier rise up around the girl in defense. The fire swirled around the barrier, giving off the appearance of a raging ball of fire. The two female servants tugged tightly on the lioness' arms, pulling her out of the room so that they might run for help. The flames were successfully pushed back from the barrier by an unseen force, causing them to swirl in a tunnel around Kagome. The jewel's act to protect its host only seemed to fuel the flames more as they ascended upwards and catching along the ceiling._

"Yes I am." Shippo finally brought himself to say strongly, his eyes becoming less cloudy as he looked to his friend. "You don't know how hard it was to care for her." He raised his chin as he held his head up. "You weren't there to see the flames as they burned down his home." His words were hard and stressed.

"It was only one wing of that stinking palace." He pointed out roughly. "It wasn't like he couldn't rebuild it."

"You weren't there Inuyasha." His voice came out in a breathy whisper as he closed his eyes. "More was lost in that fire than simple physical things." Shippo's tone signaled the end of the current topic.

"So you always tell me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the glass. "I should have never let you go with her and to be raised by the ice prince. You're just like him now." He kept his eyes outside, refusing to look at Shippo.

"There was so much more than that one fire…" Shippo bowed his head. His lips formed a hard line as he chose not to respond to the rest of Inuyasha's words. "There was always a fire or someone being hurt while trying to care for her." His hand clenched into a trembling fist at his side.

"Do you realize how many people _feared_ being in the same building let alone the same room as her? How much it hurt to watch her and know there is nothing you can do to help her?" Shippo was nearly shouting by now. "God… if she is aware in any shape or form she must want to kill herself for not being able to stop what the jewel has done on her behalf!"

The two stood in silence once more. Neither one seemed willing to talk anymore at the moment or willing to leave. Inuyasha kept his amber eyes trained out at the rain falling on the dying leaves. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pain that radiated at his back. Outside it was cold and raining, not his kind of weather but it kept his mind from going mad with his own grief. The rain reminded him of his wet hair that would take forever to dry.

"You know I've been thinking about cutting my hair." He spoke once the tension began to wane.

Shippo looked up in mild surprise – he couldn't picture Inuyasha cutting his hair.

"Doesn't help blending in when you have really long hair these days." Inuyasha went on.

Shippo remained silent to Inuyasha as he spoke. He was too tired from arguing and the added stress. Walking over to a chair, he sat down to rest.

"I mean charms help with the ears and stuff but not the length." He continued to ramble on. "Besides it gets annoying."

"A change might be nice." Shippo added lazily, closing his eyes. "You could do it before the lord's gathering." He went farther to suggest.

Inuyasha made a sound of distaste from his place across the room.

"They're still doing those?" He asked, keeping his eyes outside on the rain.

"Yeah – it helps us keep in contact."

"Well I'm not going." He grumbled.

"Your brother is hosting it this year." Shippo opened a green eye to look over at Inuyasha.

"Doesn't mean I have to go." Inuyasha shifted against the window.

"Yes it does." Shippo was quick to inform him. "Besides if I'm going then you are too. Consider it a welcome back from the states." Shippo sighed and closed his eyes again.

Inuyasha grumbled from his place across the room. The demon lord gatherings were always too stuffy for him. There were always too much business talk and demons trying to show off.

"You know Koga will be there." Shippo added.

His response was an annoyed growl from over at the window.

"I'm definitely not going then."

"You do realize that he will be in the same building as Kagome for once. Sesshomaru cannot deny him from coming."

Inuyasha let out another growl.

"Crap…"

"So I guess I will be seeing you there."

"Yeah-yeah..." He muttered under his breath. "When is this thing?"

"This Saturday."

"Couldn't have given me more warning?" Inuyasha turned around and pressed his back to the window.

"No, you would have never come back if I did." Shippo gave Inuyasha a cheeky smile as their eyes met.

* * *

Thunder vibrated overhead, filling the dark empty hallways. A power line had been knocked down somewhere along the road, leaving her lord's mansion in darkness. Thankfully he had not returned from work yet to notice the lack of energy. She paused with uncertainty at the opened doorway. The dark room lit up as lighting shot through the night sky, its brilliant light breaking through the curtains to shine over the room. Sayuri looked on in silent chilling wonder at her charge. She felt guilty that she couldn't bring herself to see the sleeping girl tonight. The feeling that the mixture of night, cold, and rain brought her made her cowardly shrink away from her duty.

Taking a few steps into the room she placed the battery operated lamp onto a table. Her eyes fell to the lamp resting on the table, trying to remember that it wasn't flammable. The images of fire had been haunting her ever since the light had left the sky. She had still been a young girl the night her lords home was set ablaze. At the time of the fire incident, she had been sent by her pack leader Koga little over a moon cycle beforehand. She had only begun to take on simple responsibilities to care for the Lady Kagome, as small and minute as they had been. She had not been there to bear witness to the cause of the fire. She had only seen the Lady's current and main caretaker run screaming in hysteria for help.

She could still remember the hot lick of the fire's flames as they bore down on her when she walked into the room. The sight of the sleeping girl unharmed at the center of the fire had been memorizing as well as horrifying. The lady's long midnight hair had been swept up in an undetectable breeze, the bright red flames circling around her. The fire burned everything in its path save for the Lady Kagome, even at the fires heart she remained untouched. Not a hair on her head had been harmed.

Shaking her head lightly she brought herself out of the old memory. She blinked at the innocent lamp studying it for a moment. There was a reason why open flames were not permitted near the sleeping woman any longer, but still Sayuri couldn't feel safe with the battery operated lamp.

"I am sorry I haven't…" Her words trailed off into a hushed whisper.

Something warm circled the room invitingly, wrapping securely around her lithe form. Her eyes closed once again as she fell freely into this warm embrace. Any aches and pains that had formed throughout the day fell from her like silk. Sayuri could no longer remember being uneasy – the fact that she had been was but a small whisper of a memory. She crossed her arms and grasped her shoulders, hugging herself tightly. Gray hair fell over her shoulder as her head rolled to the side, her lips parting to release a pleasant sigh. A single shiver echoed from her head to her toes as a feeling of liquid warmth moved down her.

"Thank you…" She spoke breathlessly.

Her cobalt eyes opened, shinning as they looked to the sleeping girl. The warm loving feeling that she was washed over with, came from the sleeping girl. Logically she would have been told otherwise, that it was the jewel. Lord Shippo had explained to her once that his mother had been great, seen and done things no other mortal could. He also explained however, that she never possessed powers strong enough to do something like that. Sayuri liked to think otherwise though, to believe that somehow over the years the sleeping priestess had gained a way to communicate with the outside from time to time. It frightened her to think of Kagome as completely cut off and unable to communicate with others. So Sayuri liked to think that in doing what had just taken place it was Lady Kagome's silent way to comfort her and put her at ease. Whatever the reason though, it seemed to have worked on bringing her at ease.

"Yes, I know you understand." She smiled softly in gratitude.

Another swell of warmth curled around her, gently guiding her closer to the bed.

"But I still feel terrible for not coming to see and care for you as I should have today."

Sayuri took the final steps towards the bed willingly and sat at her normal spot. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she gazed on the sleeping beauty.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru will be hosting the lords gathering in just a couple of days." She couldn't hide her excitement as she told Kagome the news. "That means Lord Koga will be here."

A full blow smile stretched across her face, her eyes shining brighter than ever.

"I am sure Lord Koga is overjoyed with being able to see you again. It hasn't been easy for Lord Sesshomaru to keep him away."

Her hand slipped into Kagome's, holding it in excitement as if Kagome were awake and showing the same enthusiasm.

"I've forgot how many years it has been… at least since when Lord Sesshomaru's brother was sent to the Americas. I have never seen anyone as devoted to another as Lord Koga is to you." Her voice was now filled with wonder and amazement.

Her eyes looked to Kagome's passive face, desperately wishing she were awake.

"You know… he sent a letter with his most recent gift. He still declares that you will be his mate one day. We wolves mate for life… but never have I heard of one of my kind promising himself to another and then waiting half of a millennia or more for someone!" Her eyes had grown wide with her enthusiasm.

Sayuri let out a wistful sigh, her eyes looking off dreamily.

"You must be truly an amazing woman to have captured my Lord Koga's heart so completely."

Her eyes shinned under the artificial light of the lamp.

"I promise that one day you and I will meet – truly meet that is, when you awake."

She now held Kagome's one hand in both of her hands. The warm glow of the lamp flickered over their connected hands. A heavy shadow suddenly fell over both girls. Sayuri quickly looked around startled; her eyes instantly met the golden ones of her master. She swiftly released her left hand from Kagome's limp one, her other still holding on lightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am sorry, I did not know you were home or I would have greeted you and informed you of the power outage."

Sesshomaru listened loosely to what fell from Sayuri's lips. His attention rested on her hand still holding onto the sleeping girl's as well as the intimate one sided conversation he overheard.

"What do you think you are doing?" His face was hard as he demanded an explanation for her out of line actions.

"I was…" Sayuri flinched and instantly understood as she tried to think of an answer but could not find an honest one.

"You have been overstepping boundaries again. I thought yesterday's course of events would have reminded you what happens when people become too close to this girl."

"Yes but I…" Her blue eyes were wide and tearful, her lips pulled back tightly to contain the sob that she wanted to release.

She quickly stood from the bed, her right hand releasing Kagome's completely. Her eyes widened even farther and she quickly looked back on her charge. She had sworn she felt the slightest tightening of pressure as she let go of her.

"What is it?" Annoyance peaked in Sesshomaru's tone as he demanded to know what had stolen his servant's attention.

"I… I swear it felt like she was trying to hold on to my hand."

Her brow knitted together in confusion, her eyes looking down on the sleeping girl mystified.

"Don't be foolish Sayuri. Look at the girl for yourself; she remains asleep as she will always be. Not even her hand has moved from her side. Use your senses and you will see there is no motion or change in life in this girl."

"But I…" Her eyes were still trained on Kagome, desperately trying to see error in her master's words but found none.

"The jewel she houses is powerful – it could have easily made you think something that is impossible." His final words were hard as he laid Sayuri with the painful truth. "It's easily done when someone becomes so attached to something as you have." He continued to criticize.

Sayuri turned her back to the girl, her eyes down in respect and her cheeks stained red from her lord's lecture. Taking a step away and one step closer to Sesshomaru, she kneeled down and pressed her forehead to the floor.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama." She pleaded. "I have learned my lesson, this won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

Sayuri took that as her leave. Biting down on her lower lip, she quickly and silently left the room to her lord. Sesshomaru's hard golden gaze trailed after the girl briefly. He sometimes wished the wolf could have possibly sent someone less soft hearted than Sayuri. He only wished to protect her from the harm she would surely cause herself. She was too kindhearted – much like the girl she cared for. It wasn't a mystery why she was drawn to her sleeping charge. In many ways they were alike and Kagome could make anyone want to be near her. It was Kagome's mere presence that did this – there was something very alluring to it. It was something that Sayuri was too kind hearted to ignore and often found her making a silent friend out of her sleeping charge.

His eyes angrily snapped to the sleeping form of Kagome. Beneath the surface of her skin housed that corrupted jewel. It was deceitful and manipulated to the ones Kagome drew unknowingly and innocently to herself. At times he thought over the possibility that Kagome was the one to choose him and not the jewel. He was the only one he had seen to not be caught under the sway of the jewel. He was the only one strong enough to resist its power over him and had never caved with lust for the jewel. While the jewel was silent no one was ever overcome with lust for its power, however there were still those who fell helpless to its whims and desires. It was as if the sleeping girl had chosen him because she knew what her fate and the fate of the jewel would be. That however, was a foolish idea of his that he couldn't believe.

"I am not a fool as you make others out to be." He spoke to the jewel who no doubtfully listened. "I know you picked me because I am the only one that could protect your frail host over the test of time and not lose sanity over the burden. Remember there is a reason as to why you force me to protect her."

His hard eyes burned brightly as they narrowed over the slim figure of the priestess. If he could he would have removed the jewel from her body many years ago and destroyed it. However the elder priestess, the younger sister of Kikyo had felt many years ago and had been positive that she could not feel it inside Kagome. He knew better though, the jewel was in some form within this mere slip of a girl. He also understood that by removing it from her (which as he has come to know is impossible), it would only bring near total destruction to the world once again, as it did five hundred years ago. This single girl was the only one who could keep the jewel pure. Like him, she never crumpled under the jewel's seductive allure. So while she was the only one to keep it pure, he was the only one to protect them both.

Once he was sure that the jewel would behave as it should he turned his back to the slumbering girl. He turned his eyes to the small forgotten lamp. Picking it up in one hand he made to exit the room. His foot had just brushed over the doorway and into the hall when he felt warmth at his back. It was like a soft prickle of electricity running over his flesh – the feeling you get when in the presence of raw energy.

Turning back around his normally composed facial expression went lax. His golden eyes stared wide with burning curiosity and surprise. The bed was as it always had been in the same position and the sheets perfect without wrinkle. Even the sleeping girl rested on it as she had for hundreds of years. Her face showed no signs of change; it was peaceful as she slept. Yet still – a soft bright pink glow wrapped around her breaking the continuity of her appearance he had come accustomed to. It was as if it came from her very skin and stretched to the tips of her hair and even to the still air that brushed against her. His keen ears picked up the sound of a vibrating bell, echoing ever so slightly in the still room. The poles of the four poster bed wavered ever so slightly and the cloth of the canopy billowed softly.

With one foot he took a step forward, cautious of this new occurrence. He knew of the jewel's powers and he knew of the powers the girl herself housed on her own without the jewel. However, neither one over the years had ever visually expressed those powers. He was unsure and distrusting of this, even as he placed the lamp down and pressed himself to go closer.

"Calm yourself." He ordered, his voice low and authoritative.

Taking a step closer he stood next to the bed. Warmth wafted up from the soft glow around the girl. It was soothing and welcoming despite what he felt towards it. Kagome's innocence and beauty were unaware to the angry gaze Sesshomaru directed down on her.

With a frustrated and confused growl, he let loose his own power. His aura glowed darkly against her pure one. Sparks of electricity could be seen as the two forced met, colliding in the air. With a gust of wind, the pink glow stretched up and curled around him. Instantly on contact he could feel his muscles loosening, willing to give in to the gentle caress. His mind however was not as easily convinced as he fought against this new power coming from the girl. Lightening struck across the night sky as he forcefully pushed this warm glowing power back to the girl with his own aura, not stopping until it was completely silenced and left without a trace.

Sesshomaru stood in silence as his aura receded. His eyes were trained on the girl's body, looking for any sign of another out lash. He barely noted when the lights in the house flickered back on, the artificial light shining filling up the room. Slowly he took his leave of the room, distrusting of what he saw.

'The fox will not know of this.' He decided silently before finally taking his leave, shutting the doors behind him.


	4. Ch 4: Love for the Sleeping Beauty

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 4: Love for the Sleeping Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_And here I come out with another chapter! This story is coming along smoothly and without delay – which has me very happy by the way! This chapter was fun to write as an old friend is introduced. I think the activity between characters is starting to improve. _

_I know there have been some questions about the choice in rating. I picked mature for future events in this story. This is a romance between Kagome and Sesshomaru – it just needs time to morph into one. Currently there is not much that can be done due to the fact Kagome is playing our "sleeping beauty" but that will change. I do not want to give anything away just yet but I will say that things will begin to pick up and start to change. Before I could begin this story the way that I want, I wanted to set a base so that people could get some kind of understanding as to how certain things are I apologize for the time it has taken to introduce this story but I just didn't want to rush things._

_There is also another problem that I wanted to address. It has come to my attention that this story shares similarities to another story by __**Texanlady**__. I would like first off apologize to her and her fans. However, I would also like to say that I have never had the chance to read her story to try and steal any of her ideas. This story has stemmed from my own idea that I have had for several years now. I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time now and so it's obviously taken me a lot of pushing to bring myself to write this story. I hadn't realized that in the time that it took me to write this story that someone else had already come up with a similar idea. I would really love to continue this story because it is an idea that I have had for so long. After seriously thinking about it I have decided to continue this story after all - though I wish to apologize once again to Texanlady and her fans._

_If anyone has any questions I will try to answer them the best that I can without giving anything away. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on what's going on – reviews are as always very much appreciated. It makes me happy to know that people are reading this story. Makes me hopeful I have not become as rusty at this than I thought! So as always thoughts are appreciated, loved and noted. Now let's get chapter four going!_

_ID247_

* * *

He was overcome with joy as he smiled at his reflection. He brought up his hands to fix his tie as he went through examining and perfecting every detail of his attire. Koga would accept nothing less than perfect tonight. For once he was going to go to the lord's gathering and actually enjoy himself. Because tonight was the night he would be able to finally see the woman that would one day be his.

"Are you almost ready boss?" Called Ginta.

Koga ignored his long time friend as he released a goofy smile at his thoughts. He had not laid eyes on her in years. Not since that half-whit Inuyasha left had he been able to hold her hands in his own. Lord Sesshomaru and he never did see eye to eye. The guy was too much of a prick in his eyes. While he admired the man for protecting his woman, he hated him almost as much as he did Inuyasha.

It was Inuyasha's fault he wasn't allowed near her, or really any outsiders but Shippo. Sure – they all knew they had been in the time the Kagome was originally from. He had been smart enough to stay away from Kagome's younger self but Inuyasha wasn't. After the ice prince stopped him from trying to change the past, the half-breed was sent away. Koga couldn't complain on that one but he could complain about what would follow it. Sesshomaru got really uptight and refused for anyone to go near Kagome. His sorry reason was that she was "too dangerous" but Koga could hardly call her dangerous. Kagome was the kindest woman he had ever known, demon or human. Shippo being her kid and all (and really stubborn) was the only one allowed to visit her.

"Boss?" Ginta called again, staring at Koga in confusion.

"What's wrong with Koga?" Hakkaku asked straightening his own tie as he walked in.

"I don't know…" He responded in a hushed voice. "I think he's daydreaming again."

"Oh shut it!" Koga called back finally. "Do you realize how long I've waited for this day?"

Ginta held up a hand and started counting using his fingers.

"Um… seven?" Hakkaku asked beating Ginta to it.

"Yes – seven years since I've been able to see her." His eyes grew foggy as he lost himself to memory again. "I bet she's more beautiful than I remember."

Koga let out a wistful sigh, his face full of hope. Ginta and Hakkaku looked back and forth nervously.

"I can't wait to see sister!" Hakkaku exclaimed, joining in on Koga's happiness.

Koga let lose a roll of laughter and looped and arm around Hakkaku's shoulders. The two men smiled happily for what the night awaited them.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will let us see her?" Ginta asked, ruining the two's short lived happiness.

"Well of course…" Hakkaku began but was cut off by Koga.

"That prick would try and stop me." He growled, raising up and angry fist as he broke away from his friends.

"Well last time you saw her, you and Inuyasha got into a real big fight in her room." Hakkaku pointed out sheepishly.

"Yeah you two almost broke down a wall when the jewel threw you both across the room…" Ginta joined in.

Koga whipped around to look angrily at his traitorous so called friends.

"You two were really loud." Hakkaku continued with a nod of his head.

"Yeah I doubt the jewel could sleep with all that noise." Ginta nodded his head along with Hakkaku.

"Yeah it's no wonder it tried to throw you-." Hakkaku was cut off by Koga's loud voice.

"Neither dog breath or that prick will stop me this time!" He declared.

His eyes became hard as he walked over to the widow. Outside the moon was already out and high in the sky. Somewhere out there you could see the moon from where Kagome slept.

"Kagome's kid… um Lord Shippo?" Ginta began, trying to recall the right name. "Well he told me she's at least in a decent room this time." He looked hopeful to Hakkaku and Koga in hopes their moods were lightened.

"Who could forget that _dungeon_ he placed her in last time I saw her." Koga growled in furry.

"Well didn't he do that because the jewel was starting to attack people again?" Hakkaku asked, looking to Ginta and then Koga at the window.

"He tried that after that kid died and the jewel burned down his palace. You think he would have learned better than to do that again."

"Well I don't think it was the jewel that started the fire…" Ginta trailed off. "Well at least not on purpose… I think." He brought his hand up to his mouth and chewed on his nails nervously.

"Well Shippo got him to give her an actual room shortly after Inuyasha left, didn't he?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah that's what Shippo told me." Ginta nodded his head in agreement.

"Well at least someone can make Sesshomaru treat her right. The way she treats her sometimes… it's no wonder people get hurt."

"I think it's the other way around…." Ginta muttered sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"Well it doesn't matter what that stupid jewel does!" Koga continued to rant. "That's no way to treat Kagome – she's my woman god damn it!"

Koga stamped his foot down, causing a near table to rattle lightly.

"Lord Koga's right – that's no way to treat our sister!" Hakkaku agreed.

"Yeah, sister wouldn't harm anyone." Ginta chimed in.

All three wolves nodded their heads in agreement.

"We get to see Sayuri tonight too!" Ginta lit up as he said this, smiling widely. "At least we have one of us over there to see sister gets the right care."

"Ahh…" Koga sighed softly, ignoring his two friends.

He turned to look out at the moon once again. It hurt being away from the woman he loved. There wasn't a day that he didn't think of her or a night where he didn't dream of her. He could practically hear her voice sometimes. It was like she was just beyond his arm's reach – it was maddening. Koga just knew that within the hour he would be able to see his future mate once again. He could just imagine her beautiful blue eyes opening to great him. She would wake up one of these days and he was determined to be there when she did.

"You really do miss her don't you?" Ginta asked on a more somber tone.

"Yeah…" Koga breathed out with remorse, looking out into the night. "It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. In the end we were supposed to win and she was supposed to join me in our pack finally."

Koga's happiness in his eyes turned sour and into the deep never-ending sadness he truly felt. Hakakku let out a sigh and looked down at his polished shoes.

"It felt strange when Naraku died and we all came out of it alive." Ginta spoke mournfully, his gaze shifting to Koga before fluttering to the floor.

"We all came out alive but in the end we lost what was most important to us all." Koga brought a hand up to run over his pulled back hair.

"You have to respect sis though…" Hakkaku said, looking back up. "She's protecting the jewel so that all of us could live in peace."

All three wolves sighed in agreement. Each one respected Kagome's role in the events that came and went, but they hated having to let her go. Koga remained one of the few that were hopeful that the woman he loved so dearly would awaken and return to him one day. Ginta and Hakakku had for the most part, given up hope. They had slowly accepted the loss of their most beloved sister and pack member. However, when they looked at Koga's hopefulness they couldn't help but join in from time to time; no matter how much it hurt.

"Well let's go – I don't want to keep Kagome waiting any longer!" With his signature grin, Koga turned and hurried out of the room.

Ginta and Hakakku were both used to having to keep up with Koga's fast pace by now. Even without the jewel shards in his legs he was faster than anyone they knew. Both men quickly ran after their pack leader, fixing their ties and buttoning their jackets as they went. Koga would only keep the limo waiting outside for so long, especially when they would see their sister tonight.

* * *

Lamps lined up the long driveway, setting up a magical glow to those who came to the annual gathering. The lawn and gardens had all been cleaned up of the many fallen leaves. Old out of season flowers were replaced with newer ones that could withstand the cold weather. Trees as old as time lined the long driveway, giving a mystic feel to Sesshomaru's palace.

"Tell me again why I came to this stinking thing?" Inuyasha asked Shippo as he stepped out of their limo.

"Because everyone missed you while you were away?" Shippo responded with a cheeky grin as he followed Inuyasha out of the limo.

Inuyasha turned to send a glare at Shippo. He may have grown up but he could still put the runt in his place.

"Like hell anyone missed me." Inuyasha grumbled, turning his angry eyes to the front doors that awaited them.

"Well your hair looks good!" Shippo's eyes brightened up as he tried to lighten Inuyasha's mood.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his shortened shoulder length silver hair, pausing when he reached his dog ears on top.

"You know… not too drastic but still a fresh new look." Shippo rambled on.

Inuyasha sent Shippo another glare and he instantly clamped up. With a gruff and a hardening of his posture, Inuyasha braced himself and walked towards the doors. Shippo followed him on his left, smiling to the two female servants in old-fashioned kimonos as they opened the doors for them.

Inside the chandelier overhead was lit up, brightening the room up for the many guests that stood around. Old friends greeted each other happily with hugs and smiles. Old foes nodded stiffly to one another, setting aside long grudges against one another aside for the night. Everyone wore the latest fashions, showing off their wealth. The women were the worst though; each one seemed to overflow with jewelry as they showed off their perfected figures, while hiding sneers for each other behind even more perfected smiles.

"Can we leave already?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath to Shippo.

"No – we only just arrived!"

Shippo smiled to a young female servant as she offered to show them to where the gathering was taking place. Inuyasha grumbled irritably behind his fox friend as they were led down the hallway and into the grand ballroom. He quickly accepted a drink when he entered the room, downing it in one gulp. Passing the quickly emptied glass to the servant he took it from he grabbed another as he followed after Shippo. Shippo was right at home as he conversed with different demons of various statuses. Eventually they made their way over to their host, who was looking just as pleased as Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru – it is good to see you again. You always do throw the best gatherings." Shippo complemented, walking up to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru nodded absently while looking around the room.

"What not enjoying your party?" Inuyasha mocked with a smirk.

"These reunions are more tiresome than desired." Was his simple response. "It seemed that it was my turn to host it once again." With a sigh he took a sip of his own drink.

"How is mother?" Shippo asked, never failing to ask.

"Yes – how is our sleeping beauty?" Came a familiar haughtily voice.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha growled at the wind demoness. "Who let you in?" He asked, growing even stiffer in her presence.

"The same question could be asked about you." She said wrinkling her nose behind her hand. "I thought you were banished?"

The corner of her mouth curved up into a wry smirk. Inuyasha responded with a disgusted scowl of his own.

"As always kit…" Sesshomaru responded stoically. "She is never changing."

Several eyes from groups surrounding the group looked over in curiosity. There had always been talk that the demon lord of the west held a sleeping girl in his home. No one could claim to have seen the girl after the fire a couple of hundred years back. Back in the old days there was rumor that it was the priestess of the shikon-no-tama. However some came to believe that she had died in the fire. Others believed that she still lived but without seeing her she became more of a legend to them.

"I hope you don't mind if we excuse ourselves to pay our respects." Shippo asked without actually caring for Sesshomaru's approval or not.

"I wouldn't mind 'visiting' the girl myself." Kagura piped in.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Inuyasha growled.

Shippo placed a steady hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down.

"Testy…" Kagura mused in amusement. "Doesn't matter – I wouldn't want to be around that flea bitten wolf anyways." With a smirk she turned and exited from the circle as quickly as she had come.

"Koga?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, drawing attention.

"I did tell you he would be here." Shippo reminded him in a hushed whisper.

"If you two cause another incident this time I will do more than banishing you little brother." Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha with distaste.

"Yeah-yeah… I know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finished his drink. "I'm going to go see Gome."

Tossing up a hand in farewell he left Shippo and Sesshomaru to go fight the crowd. Pushing and weaving through them he moved towards the exit. He didn't breathe easily until he made it to the empty hallway. Setting his glass on an empty table he walked back towards the entrance and to the large staircase.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he picked up Koga's scent trail. He had definitely made his way back to where Kagome's room was. Inuyasha silently hoped that Koga was still there so that he could punch something, easily forgetting Sesshomaru's warning. He hated coming to these things as it were. It was one thing he had enjoyed about being sent to the states. While he was there he didn't have to come to these stupid events. The women always got bitchier, if it was possible and the rest always pissed him off. The only thing he liked was when Sesshomaru would host them. That meant he could just go spend time with Kagome. Sesshomaru would be too busy with his guests to kick him out of her room.

"Put them at the foot of her bed you idiots!" Came the loud voice of Koga echoing down the hallway.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he approached the opened doorway. Walking in, he stood at the doorway, glaring at the ones inside.

"No matter what kind you bring they still make the room stink." Inuyasha said, addressing his entrance as he looked at the three vases of red roses.

"Oh shut it mutt." Koga growled, dismissing him. "I'm spending time with my woman."

"How many times do I have to beat it into your head that she isn't _your_ _woman_?" Inuyasha planted a firm foot forward.

Koga took his own step forward and paused. He raised his chin and drew his face closer as he looked Inuyasha up and down with his crystal blue eyes. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes in suspension.

"There's something different about you." He declared, keeping his posture stiff.

"Oh I know what it is Koga!" Hakakku expressed enthusiastically.

"I know what's different." He drawled out slowly, sneering all the while. "You cut your hair."

"Took you that long to notice?" Inuyasha mocked back in response.

"You still smell like a wet mutt to me." Koga growled before turning his back from his long time rival.

"You can actually smell with that nose of yours?"

Inuyasha let out a deep roll of laughter while taking a step forward into the room. Ginta and Hakkaku eyed Inuyasha suspiciously as they fixed the newly brought roses at the foot of the bed.

"Ah Kagome…" Koga sighed lovingly.

Koga sat on the edge of the bed as his hand scooped Kagome's into both of his. His eyes shinned with adoration as he looked over her peaceful face. Still – after all of these years she still shinned like a goddess. There was only one thing that had changed over the years, and that was his increasing adoration for her. Inuyasha looked on in silent anger as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keep staring at her like that and she'll wake up screaming." Inuyasha spoke behind a smirk, happily ruining Koga's moment.

"There is only one thing that I hated about your brother-." Koga's voice was low with lightly restrained anger.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha quickly corrected.

"About your brother banishing you." He finished, sliding his blue eyes to glare at Inuyasha, his hands never relinquishing Kagome's. "Is that I wasn't able to visit Kagome. Now that I can you can leave me and my woman alone."

"How many times do I have to beat it into you that she isn't your woman?" Inuyasha yelled possessively, his foot sliding firmly forward and a clenched fist raised.

Lightning could strike between the two and neither one would notice. Koga and Inuyasha spoke in silence, each one daring the other to speak another word.

"There has not been a moment that has passed since that stupid jewel took her from me… that stupid jewel, I don't know why I ever wanted it… that I haven't thought of her. That I haven't thought of the sound of her voice or her beautiful smile." Koga's jaw tightened visibly, pained silence falling over him briefly. "You and your brother are nothing but savage greedy dogs." He spat up.

Koga stood stiffly from the bed, blocking Kagome from Inuyasha's view. His ice blue eyes could have been lit aflame with the hatred and utter anger he directed at Inuyasha.

"I never felt you could protect her – you could hardly cover your own hide. I trusted Kagome though; I let her stay in your care believing that she believed you could protect her!"

Inuyasha flinched back from Koga's words as if from a whiplash. His jaw tightened and he pressed his lips together as he took Koga's verbal attack in silence. Ginta and Hakakku stepped back from that bed and father away towards the wall nervously.

"And the ice prince…" He growled lowly, his fist clenching tightly at his side. "He does nothing but throw her in the farthest darkest room so he can forget she even exists!" His screams could be heard all the way down the hallway now. "If it weren't for her kid and the jewel keeping her so close to him, he would probably have her on the farthest corner of the earth."

"I would never let anyone do that to her!" Inuyasha argued, his fists closing so tight that they dug into the palms of his hands.

"Yeah?" Koga called back, raising an eyebrow. "Is that why you went away seven years ago with your tail between your legs?"

Inuyasha let out a low growl, the walls seemingly vibrated around them.

"You never cared about her… you treat her like she's dead or something. It's disgusting how you come here to mourn."

"I hate it as much as you or anyone else does." He waved and angry bloody fist. "But at least I can come to terms that she isn't ever coming back!" Tears brimmed in his eyes as he made this confession.

"But she's not…" Koga's words came out in a hushed whisper now, a drastic change from what it had previously been. "Look at her…"

Koga turned half around and raised an outstretched hand towards her sleeping form. His eyes fell on her in longing.

"Her heart beats and she still breathes." His voice choked up with each word. "She's merely asleep and people that sleep eventually wake up."

He turned his back wearily from Inuyasha, his feet slowly walking back over to the bed. With a deep sigh he took his spot once again on the bed. Reaching out, he tenderly stroked the side of her face.

"She's just like Sleeping Beauty." Koga closed his eyes as he released a shudder of pain.

"The humans…" Inuyasha's voice was much calmer now.

His eyes traveled over the floor. He took in the expensive fabrics making up the curtains for the windows, the canopy of the four poster bed and the sheets Kagome slept on. The scent of flowers clung to the room making it smell rich and sweet, despite his words saying otherwise. There were vases – rare vases that cost an arm and a leg to find let alone buy. Opposite of the bed was a vanity holding boxes of jewels she would never wear or enjoy. Would Kagome even want them if she could? Somehow Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome wanting any of this stuff they sent her over the years. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

"The humans…" He began again, swallowing a lump in his throat. "They took her life's story and made it into a fairy tale. Look at all the flowers overflowing in the room – they are like the flowers covering Sleeping Beauty's castle, the witch is the jewel and the dragon could very well be my brother just scalier." He let out a huff of breath at the last one. "They took everything and morphed it into a fairy tale princess… they just changed a few things around."

Finally his eyes moved painfully back to the bed, at the body of the sleeping princess that she had came to be. Those that knew her knew her as Kagome and those that didn't really know her, called her Sleeping Beauty. He quickly looked back down in shame.

"They could never capture her beauty in words though…" Ginta offered his own opinion with a sad sigh.

"I wonder if you kissed her if she would wake up." Hakakku mused aloud.

Hakakku didn't need to speak that part because Koga had already thought of it. The palm of his hand caressed the side of her face once more, his love and devotion showing through his tender actions. He leaned across the bed, pushing his elbow into the mattress as he brushed his lips soothingly against her pink ones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, looking up the second Hakakku had finished his sentence.

Inuyasha was across the room in an instant, ripping Koga away from Kagome by the collar of his suit. Throwing him towards the door he stood before Kagome. His amber eyes glowed with unbridled fury as he prepared to rip Koga's face off.

"How _dare_ you try and kiss her!"

Koga fumbled and fell back down against the broken table he was thrown into by the doorway. He bared his teeth at Inuyasha, his own eyes glowing as he prepared himself for the fight that was sure to ensue. Ginta and Hakakku went straight to his side, trying to offer their help. Koga waved them off as he stood on his own, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's amber ones.

"What is it to you dog breath what I do with her?" Koga growled back as the tension became suffocating with its thickness.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A voice carried over both Koga and Inuyasha, bringing them to a silence.

Shippo stepped into the room, setting his hard gaze on both men.

"Everyone can hear you downstairs!" He growled, making both older men take a step back. "Do you want Sesshomaru to kill you both?" He asked throwing his arms up. "Last time you two did the very same thing and he sent you-." He pointed a clawed finger at Inuyasha. "To a different continent… and I don't understand why he didn't kill you last time." He went on, turning his green eyes on Koga.

Silence fell on all of those in the room, each frozen to where they stood. Slowly the tension leaked out of the room as cleaner and fresher air came in.

"He kissed her Shippo." Inuyasha stated with surprisingly calm words.

Shippo's eyes nearly bulged from his head when he heard that. He turned to face Koga fully as he tried to restrain himself. A green glow was emanated from his form as his equally green eyes pierced the two demons before him who still fought like children. If he wasn't so angry with them both then he might find humor in the situation, that someone as young as he was ordering them around. Secretly, Shippo had hoped that Inuyasha would grow over the years abroad. That he would mature and situations such as these would be fewer. He could hope that they would be nonexistent but he would be hoping for the rest of his life – he had to be somewhat realistic and it seemed that even that was unrealistic.

"Well that mangy wolf needs to keep his filthy mouth off of her!" Inuyasha burst out continuing on.

"You're just jealous that she picked me!" Koga retorted; both men forgetting Shippo's lecture.

"I can still kick your ass – even better now that you can't cower behind Kagome!"

Inuyasha flexed his hand, holding his clawed hand in front of him. Koga was quick to charge at Inuyasha – not waiting for another invitation. Koga however, quickly hit something hard and was sent backwards into the desk he was previously reacquainted with. Shippo stood in Koga's previous path, standing firm and strong as he stared Koga down.

"Boss!" Ginta and Hakakku both cried, coming to his aid.

The pent up demon auras seemed to ignite and burn high in the room. Koga looked like he might get up and try again but merely sat where he landed. His eyes looked on with hate at Inuyasha, wishing he could finally get his hands on his long time rival.

"If you loved her…" Koga whispered to them both. "Then you would stop her pain."

Shippo looked back in confusion at Koga.

"You know how to end her suffering – she can't be your sleeping beauty or whatever you need her to be. She was never the one to be alone and you know that well mutt face." He growled slowly coming to a stand with the help of his comrades. "You leave her here all alone for your own selfish wants. Sesshomaru claims to keep her here out of duty." He sneered and looked away for a moment before looking back. "You've all known for years what the jewel wants out of you and you all ignore it. Hell – you ignored it while she was still here to talk!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled in question, pushing Shippo aside.

"So what if I told her that I love her or if I kiss her?" Koga growled back. "All she has ever wanted but never asked for is for you to _love_ her!"

"We love her more than you know – I think your time here is up." Shippo bit back, demanding that he leave.

"Yeah – do you really? All you saw was a jewel shard detector and someone to play mommy." He waved his hand angrily, dismissing their weak defense. "If you cared so much then why aren't you here for her? All you do is send her things she could never want, and you visit as if to a funeral."

Koga shook his head in dismay and turned to leave the room. Neither Inuyasha nor Shippo moved to stop him. Both had lost their voices to thought on Koga's words. He couldn't possibly be right – they loved and missed Kagome more than anyone. She was the only family they had ever known. Besides, the solution was too simple.

Pausing before the doorway Koga suddenly stopped his brow furrowing together as a shiver crept up his spine. That chill was quickly soothed away by warmth that embraced him tightly. Closing his eyes Koga let out a cry, signs of happiness and sorrow were both visible on his face. He could feel it in every pore of his body – he could feel _her_.

"Oh…" He spoke softly, turning around to look back at the bed. "Sayuri did a wonderful job as always – I knew that kimono I brought would look stunning on you."

Koga's eyes sparkled under the artificial light as he looked at Kagome. The kimono was simple but he always felt she looked more like a goddess when she wasn't over washed with complicated designs. The silk kimono was a deep blue with a crisp yellow obi and inner kimono. The shade of blue complimented her fair skin color and had her eyes been open, they yellow would have made her eyes shine brighter than the stars themselves.

"She does look pretty…" Shippo complimented Koga on his choice as he turned to admire the garment himself. "You did a good job-." His voice came to a standstill as he looked at Kagome.

Her body was wrapped tightly in a soft pink glow. It had been years since he had seen that color – not since the jewel shinned with purity before their eyes or when she had shot arrows that could light up the night sky. All five members in the room stood in awed silence as they looked on at their sleeping beauty.

"What is this?" Shippo asked in stunned wonder.

"Leave."

The cold authoritative voice cut through their wonder and amazement. Sesshomaru stood just inside the doorway in front of Koga. The members in the room barely acknowledged him as they continued to look on. Inuyasha took a step forward, his hand tentatively reaching out.

"Do not touch her hanyou." Sesshomaru ordered. "Less I take the arm from you that you once took from me."

Inuyasha ignored him and instead proceeded to move forward. His clawed fingertips clumsily moved over the blue silk and up to the skin of her hand. The instant skin touched skin his vision was lost to a sea of blinding light.


	5. Ch 5: Pain of the Burdened

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 5: Pain of the Burdened**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_I'm sorry I was not able to post yesterday as I usually do - it's a busy time of the year for me. I know some of you are growing tired of waiting. I have been growing impatient as well for Kagome to awaken. I have been waiting to have Kagome enter the story for awhile now. I wanted things to be right though when I did and for things not to be rushed. I promise that the next chapter will be the one everyone has been asking about. I just needed to set things up right so that the there can be some kind of understanding as to what everyone has been going through and what they feel. I am already working on the next chapter and I will try not to let everyone wait so long. Leave some reviews and I might be able to finish it a little faster… who knows. Now let's get chapter 5 on its way so we can move on to chapter 6 at last!_

_ID247_

* * *

A silent shiver passed through him again as he kept his eyes closed. He tried his hardest to ignore the physical pain that ran through him. He was not a weak man, he would not be harmed by a mere slip of a girl that held a jewel in her body; he was Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands. Still he felt it in his bones and even in his very soul. Pain, like none other – it was an unexplainable pain. The pain gripped at his heart and with each beat it leaked out to the rest of his body. There was a gentle warmth that wrapped around his body, it felt almost comforting but it did nothing to the abnormal pain beating within his chest. He could still feel the bright press of light against his closed eyelids. His head was dizzy as his body cried out in silent agony. Tighter this warmth curled around him still, clinging to him almost desperately.

What was this pain that he felt?

As the thoughts echoed within his mind he lost all breath completely. The air was squeezed from his lungs. That was when he first heard it – a shrill cry. However this cry, it was not out of physical pain. It was a cry of deep agony, a wrenching sob of unbearable inner turmoil. Could it be that this pain that had consumed him was out of deep unrelenting sorrow? Sesshomaru acknowledged that it was but he knew this sorrow was not his own. Still the cries continued on, vibrating against his ridged body.

The lighted dimmed from his eyelids as Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes once again. Looking out again at the room he entered a fog of confusion. He watched the lips of the fox move, panic plain and visible on his face. The calm he had seen the kit grow into as he became a man was forgotten. His brother squirmed on the floor beside the bed. His mouth was parted in a scream Sesshomaru could not hear. Inuyasha's hands were locked around his own throat as he fought against and unseen force. Along the edges of his hazy vision he made out the wolves, and a panicked Sayuri standing at the doorway. All of them were frightened and completely confused as to what they saw. He could not hear the screams they all seemed to be yelling. The only sound he could hear was this shrill cry of grief in his head.

Slowly the screams died away and Sesshomaru became aware of his current position on the floor. He was crumpled in on himself, his hands clenched tightly around his head. His eyes quickly scanned the room as his mind caught up with what had happened.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed as he stood frozen, bound tightly by an unseen force.

His eyes darted over to the half-breed on the floor. Undeniable pain echoed from his facial expressions, his face turning blue as he continued to grip at his neck. His right hand that struggled at his neck was red and had blistering burns. Sesshomaru felt heavy as he pushed himself up, this scene was all too familiar to him. His eyes shot up to the bed Inuyasha rested beside. Frozen crouched as he was trying to push his body up, the demon lord for once in his life was still with wild surprise. Clear blue eyes looked back at his golden ones. The turned head of the priestess quickly jerked away, her eyes rolling back as her chest arched upwards. A silent gasp ripped through the small female's body as her body contorted with spasms. Her head jerked back towards him and he was struck once again by her deep blue eyes. Her right arm stretched out to him, her hand grasping at the air between him and her. He continued to watch as her pink lips moved silently, his name forming on her silent mouth. Her eyes slid closed, her body going limp as her arm fell down.

The screams of the others continued to fill the room around him. Finally Sesshomaru stood upright, freed from the girl's spell. Angrily his aura built up around him, flowing off of him in an icy blue light. In a wave it descended out of him as it crashed out and into the room. The lights in the house flickered as the force of his power crashed against the walls. Inuyasha's squirming body finally stilled as the unseen force fighting against him was pushed back. The moment Shippo was freed he rushed to his friends side on the floor. Along the edges of the room by the door the others stood in silent horror, too afraid to move.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Shippo asked in panic.

Inuyasha sat up with Shippo's help, coughing as he took in struggled breaths.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded, turning furious eyes to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reeled in his power, locking it back away. Raising his nose to the dog eared man, he narrowed his eyes on all in the room.

"You are fools." He growled out, setting his own terrifying furry loose. "All of you."

Silence claimed the lips of everyone in the room. Shippo looked down in shame, his eyes sliding closed as he came to terms with what just happened.

"None of you seem to understand just what exactly resides in that body." His voice was low and hard and he reprimanded those at fault. "You could have had everyone within the vicinity of it destroyed."

"Kagome would never-." Inuyasha jumped to his feet in anger.

"Look at your hand and think about who did that. As you screamed gasping for air think about what exactly did it."

"That was the jewels fault!" He exclaimed pointing a clawed finger at Sesshomaru. "Kagome had no control over what just happened." Inuyasha waved his hand in frustration as he tried to defend Kagome. "Don't think just because you have to take care of her that I won't kick your ass."

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's weak attempt at a threat.

"You just made my point." Sesshomaru continued with a sneer. "What you see resting on the bed is just a body. The woman you once knew is gone and it is time all of you come to terms with it. Her body has merely become a host for the jewel it houses."

"Wait now…" Koga jumped into the conversation.

Walking across the room he stood between the two rivaling brothers.

"Was it just me that saw Kagome's eyes open?" Koga continued, the volume of his voice heightening. "Her body moved! Now I may not be able to be around as much as you but I know she hasn't ever done anything like that!"

"Lady Kagome has been behaving strangely lately. The other night her body glowed like the sun and I could swear that her hand tightened around mine." Sayuri finally spoke from her spot at the doorway, at first meekly but quickly gaining enthusiasm.

Her eyes were wide with excitement instead of the fear she should have logically felt. She was hopeful as she looked from the different members in the room and to her charge.

"Sayuri." Sesshomaru called firmly. "See that my guests find their way out."

Sayuri lowered her head, her grey hair falling over her eyes. It was clear by the tone of her lord's voice that he was not pleased with her. She always forgot to think before she spoke. Bowing she backed up respectfully before leaving to do as commanded.

"You mean this has happened before and you didn't tell me?" Shippo asked standing back up.

Shippo pushed Inuyasha and Koga both aside to stand before the demon lord. His green eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"She's my mother – why haven't you told me that she's moved before now?" His fist clenched at his side as he fought the urge to punch the one who had raised him and cared for his mother.

"I do not have to report the actions in my house to you _kit_."

"I have every right to know what happens with her." Shippo argued back.

"Come on Shippo…" Inuyasha rested his heavy hand on Shippo's shoulder and pulled him back. "No use arguing with the ice prince – he won't ever change his mind." Inuyasha let out a huff before moving towards the door.

"Don't you guys see what this means?" Koga cried, calling their attention back desperately. "She's waking up!"

"Do not fool yourself wolf." Sesshomaru chided.

"No …" Koga stated firmly, not budging on what he believed to be true. "She is sleeping beauty don't you see? She just needed the press of lips from her prince. I told you dog breath that Kagome loves me. My kiss must have woken her up!" Koga boasted proudly.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha grumbled. "Can't you hear right? They just said she's done this before."

"You're just mad that she doesn't want you. That's why the jewel attacked you and not me." Koga declared sticking his chest out proudly.

"Out." Sesshomaru growled, the room instantly becoming still.

Koga's companions both nodded their heads and ran from the room.

"Come back here you dimwits!" Koga called after them. "Some wolves they are." He grumbled under his breath. "Well I'm not leaving."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Koga.

"You dare to test me wolf?"

"Well it seems I am the only one here that actually understands what is going on with my woman." Koga stood strong under the force of Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

"Then enlighten me." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "What would I need to learn from someone like you?"

"Well after five hundred years you would think you would have learned something about Kagome." Koga huffed.

"Yeah you would think…" Inuyasha agreed only to be elbowed by Shippo.

"I might be a wolf but you guys are the real wolves here." Koga went on with disgust. "Kagome was the kindest woman you would ever meet and all of you just used and abused her. Every time I look at her, all I see is her pain. She needs someone for once to love her for her and not what others want her to be. She isn't your dead bitch-." He exclaimed pointing at Inuyasha. "And you wanted to keep her here selfishly." Koga turned his gaze to Shippo. "She had a family in her own time that loved her. If things had ended differently you all would have kept her here by using her own guilt"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Shippo asked hotly. "We all loved Kagome and would never have done anything to harm her.

"Only if it didn't hurt yourself somehow." Koga interjected. "Even though it hurt and went against my better judgment I let her stay with your group. I probably shouldn't have let my woman do that but it's what she wanted so I didn't stop her."

"I still fail to see the point of this wolf." Sesshomaru called out, looking at Koga as if he were a bug that needed to be squished.

"It has everything to do with this!" He yelled in frustration, as if the answer were clear. "She's asleep because it hurt her too much to remain awake!" He waved his arms frantically. "Can't you hear her screaming when you look at her?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The wolf was an idiot in his eyes and the only reason he remained alive was because it was now illegal to kill him. Taking in a slow breath he tried to block out the noise in the room.

"This will be the last time I will say this – leave now." Sesshomaru ordered.

Shippo glared angrily at the demon lord before walking out. Inuyasha moved to follow but stopped to look once more at Sesshomaru. This conversation wasn't over with – he would find out why Sesshomaru had been hiding information. With a huff he ran his fingers through his hair and followed after Shippo.

"Don't you see what you are doing to her?" Koga asked, his voice fallen and sad. "You are killing her and you have since before she fell asleep. The jewel is trying to save her but it won't be able to forever."

With a heavy sigh he turned his back to the demon lord and walked over to the bed. He gently picked Kagome up and placed her back down. His fingers ran over the sheets and her silk kimono, straitening the mess her moving had caused it.

"As much as I want to be the one to love her I know she deserves something more."

With a weary sigh he bent over and pressed his lips to her forehead. Both of his hands cradled her head as his lips lingered a moment longer.

"You deserve the world Kagome." He whispered softly against her forehead.

Koga slowly stood to his full height and took a step backwards. His blue eyes looked down on Kagome sadly. The image of her blue eyes opening was still fresh in his mind. She was waking up – he was sure of it. As much as he had hoped for something like this he was left in complete shock. However, at the same time it made him extremely forlorn. When she moved, withering on the bed while reaching out desperately he wanted to kill himself for what he saw. She was in more pain than he could ever have believed she could be.

"Sesshomaru… none of us have ever seen eye to eye." Koga spoke slowly, his back to Sesshomaru as he continued to look down on Kagome. "But we do share one thing in common; we all love her. Please take care of her because she does not deserve this agony."

Koga's eyes ran over Kagome's face one more time, engraving the beauty of her face one more time. Without saying another word to Sesshomaru he left the room to join his friends. Sesshomaru stayed behind, not caring to see off his many guests. Instead he stood where he had been standing all along, his eyes resting on the girl. His heart was still beating hard in his chest from the shock she had given him. If he closed his eyes he could still see her lips forming his name as her eyes looked to him in desperation.

'So the priestess is aware after all.'

He had often thought over the possibility of it, but he could never be sure up till now. Their eyes met, in a clash of blue and gold, he had seen the awareness shining almost as painfully as her agony in her eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as her silent scream echoed once again in his head. These screams only he could hear, belonged to her. Kagome was painfully aware of what went on around her as the jewel created a prison out of her body. Her struggle on the bed however made him proud; the priestess was fighting after all. Within her frozen body she struggled – perhaps she had been struggling all these years.

Slowly Sesshomaru approached the bed. Carefully he lifted his hand to touch her own. The memory of the blinding light and Inuyasha's burns came back to him once more. The jewel cared nothing for those the girl loved and he wished the others would learn that. As long as the jewel was in control the girl would remain dangerous to everyone.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sayuri spoke respectfully from the doorway.

Sesshomaru did not turn or speak to acknowledge her presence. Sayuri took his silence as her cue to continue.

"Jaken is seeing the last of your guests off now."

Sesshomaru gave her a short nod of approval.

"Sayuri." Sesshomaru called, keeping her from leaving. "You are not to repeat what goes on in my home to anyone other than myself from here forth."

Sayuri quickly bowed shamefully, biting down on her lower lip.

"I am sorry for speaking of my lords great matters. It is not my place to speak of things above myself."

"You are not to speak of anything concerning this girl above all, not even to her son."

Sayuri's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked up at her lord. Surely she had heard him wrong just now.

"You are also to deny entrance from any of them unless I have given strict command, which is doubtful."

Sesshomaru's face was calm and in control as he continued to give his orders to Sayuri. His eyes passively rested on Kagome's face.

"All visitors are forbidden to come near her and any gifts are to be refused."

Sayuri's lips parted as she took in a shaky breath.

"I know it is not my place to ask lord Sesshomaru-sama but why? Surely isolating her as you once did will only anger the jewel and harm her farther."

"I will not allow any others to come into harm again; she is dangerous. The girl they love isn't coming back, what happened tonight has not changed anything. It is time they accept that and forget her. Only once they have forgotten her will they finally start to live their lives once again."

Sayuri looked down; it was too painful to look up anymore. She couldn't bear to look at her charge knowing the pain her isolation will eventually cause her. She could not look at her lord either. While she did not want to agree with him she knew he was right. Lord Sesshomaru was the wisest man she had ever known. If he chose to do this then it was because he felt that was the right action and his mind would not be changed.

"Is there anything else you desire Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." He spoke and released a sigh. "There is a room connected to my own, you are to move her into it. It is what my duty has asked of me all along and it is time I do what is asked of me."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Sayuri stumbled over her words as she brought herself up from off of the floor.

"Shall I mover her belongings as well?"

Sayuri looked over the many belongings in the room. The room had filled up over the past seven years. Kagome had not once touched many of the belongings she had been given as gifts. Still, each one was placed about the room ready for use for whenever and if ever the Lady Kagome were to awaken. It would be a great task to transfer them all the way across the house to the room connected to her master's chambers.

"No."

Sayuri looked at Sesshomaru puzzled by what he spoke. Why wasn't she to bring her lady's belongings with her? What would happen to them?

"They will not serve her any use. The girl will never rise no matter how strong in will she is. I have seen proof today of that – the jewel's power over her is far too great. These belongings that her son and friends love to send will only take up space and collect dust. Leave them here if you wish."

Without giving any farther orders Sesshomaru broke his eyes away from the image of the sleeping girl and left the room. Sayuri stood still as her lord passed her in silence. Her eyes could not contain the sorrow she felt for her charge in that moment. The full meaning of what her lord commanded of her was too much to bear. In bringing the girl finally closer to himself he would cut her off completely from the rest of the world. She would be in almost complete isolation.

Kagome had never taken her previous periods of isolation well and clearly the jewel didn't either. The jewel acted out by tormenting her lord from isolating its host. Anything that came near her was at danger during these periods. This meant that her job was going to be increasingly difficult as the danger of the jewels wrath became more likely. This also meant that the Lady Kagome would require more care. In these times of isolation her body slowly began to deteriorate and weaken. In the past her son Lord Shippo was allowed visitation rights and this seemed to prevent this from happening. However, from Lord Sesshomaru's commands, not even he would be allowed to see the girl.

Sayuri scanned the room, taking in each object that Kagome's adopted family had sent her out of love. Her charge appeared better when surrounded by the love of her family as well. The girl never showed any physical signs that they seemed to help her silent pain, but the room always felt more pleasant when she was. Sadly she took the steps needed to approach the bed. The new kimono Kagome wore was wrinkled and out of place from her thrashing.

"What caused you to come back to us?" Sayuri asked in a low voice. "If only I knew I would try to help give you the strength needed to come back once again."

Sayuri let loose a weary sigh and closed her eyes. She did not want to carry out the order given to her but she had no choice. The girl was bound to her lord and her lord never changed his mind easily.

"Let's have you washed before you go to your new room."

With that Sayuri begrudgingly went to carry out her task.

* * *

Quietly the door was opened, revealing an empty room. This room was connected to his own, and was the closest Sesshomaru could bring the girl without placing her in his own room. This room once had a purpose, to be the room of his mate. However, when he was given the task of caring for the girl the option to have a mate was taken away. There was no way to protect the girl and have a mate as well. It would only place whoever his mate would have been at risk, as everyone in his home was at risk. Not only would it be risky to anyone he might claim as his mate but it would be risky for the girl as well. Though the jewel was silent, the idea of it might be tantalizing enough to make another attempt to try and take it from the girl. Of course he knew it was impossible for that to happen, but others would place the girl in danger in trying to find a way. It was simply better for him not to take a mate and so this room remained empty with forgotten purpose.

Walking in Sesshomaru strode to the center of the room where a small white bed rested. The scents of the wolves and his brother had been washed away in her bath, leaving her scent clean and pure. She was dressed again in the purple kimono that reminded him so much of Rin. Closing his eyes he tried to forget the pain that this kimono gave him. His mind was quickly assaulted by the memory of the screams he heard earlier. They were louder now, heart wrenching as Kagome's voice screamed through her tears. The screams were on the verge of hysteria as they crashed down upon him in a forceful wave, her blue eyes looking at him desperately, pleading for the help he had always denied her.

"You have deemed yourself worthy. For your pain I will help you prevent the destruction that your duty causes you."

Sesshomaru knelt down so that he was kneeling next to the old fashioned bedding. His eyes opened to run over the soft curve of Kagome's face. She showed no signs of her struggle earlier today. Faintly though he could detect her weariness. It did not show physically but he could feel it all around him in the room. The burden she must carry was weakening her but her will still managed to hang on.

"I believe you and I have misunderstood one another for a long time. It is time I take my duty as I should, and as you have all along. Let us work together to carry on through the burden we share."

Looking at the girl as he had so many times before, he only saw mystery. Throughout the years he could never seem to figure her out. He did understand a few things about her. Kagome was truly a selfless woman who loved life in its entirety. He could still hear her screams; how long had she been screaming that he had been unable to hear?


	6. Ch 6: Awake on Dry Land

**Years Come and Gone**

**Chapter 6: Awake on Dry Land**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get this chapter posted sooner like I had planned! I went to the beach for the weekend Thursday after class and was very busy! I have here though the chapter that everyone has been waiting and asking about. This chapter ended up being difficult for me to write. I had problems portraying Kagome as I wanted her to be but I finally got it right!_

_I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this story. It makes writing all worth it to see that people are reading and enjoying this. Reviews are as always very much appreciated!_

_Now without farther delay… let's get this chapter going!_

_ID247_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down on the sleeping girl. The deep purple of the kimono clashed against the white mat she slept on. Few things had changed about her since the night she first came to reside within this room. One thing in particular that did change was the state of the jewel she housed. Despite her isolation, it grew quiet, increasingly so actually till it was almost nonexistent. The other change that stood out was the screams that had haunted his dreams ever since the night he had first heard them. At first they had been uncontrollable screams of emotional agony. The screams had often left him shaken and haunted him even in the daylight hours. Though as time grew on and the jewel showed itself less and less, so did the screams. The silence that he had since grown accustomed to however haunted him even more. Sometimes it was so quiet that it was like the spirits themselves demanded the world into silence, to mourn over the priestess' silent pain. Her pain even though silent, was so abundant that he could feel it think about him in the room. Sometimes it was too much, even for him to bear, that he too lost himself to it. Though not once in the seventeen years since that night had Sesshomaru broken his vow to the sleeping girl. He took on his duty and eased the burden she carried.

It had been seventeen years, long and tiresome as they had been. When Sesshomaru had first taken her into isolation, her loved ones had been outraged. They had all fought against him, hoping that his decision would eventually change. After the third year they finally stopped sending gifts after each one was wordlessly returned. The first five years had been the worst but after them their constant attempts to see her began to grow thin. After the eighth year all but Shippo had stopped their futile attempts. Then finally, after the eleventh year he too gave up. They all hated him and they all wished for his death. Their dislike for him did not matter even as it pushed him into isolation along with the girl. Because, while they hated his actions he had in turn given them the lives they forgot they had so many years ago. They lived and they grew as they slowly forgot about the memory of Kagome.

Four months after Sesshomaru placed Kagome into isolation he tried to send Sayuri away. She too had a life that she was never able to live because of her duty. Her will was almost as strong as the girl's whom she swore to serve. She refused to leave her charge's side, declaring it was as much as her duty to care for her as it was for him. If he could not shrink his duty then neither could she. So in the end he allowed Sayuri to stay and other than himself (and the occasional Jaken), Sayuri was the only one that ever laid eyes on Kagome.

Kneeling down next to the soft white matt, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's smooth skin. He often thought about what it would feel like to touch her. There was the vague memory of doing so a long time ago but that was different. When he had touched her before, it had been forceful as he closed his fingers around her throat. Before he took her into his care his touch had been the same as he only tried to kill her. What he wondered now was what it would be like to touch her, not out of hate but as one might touch another. Before he never took notice of it so he did not know what it would feel like - but he couldn't help but wonder if her skin soft and creamy as it looked? Sesshomaru wanted to say yes but he couldn't be sure. Raising his hand he brushed the back of his fingers against her hand. He looked at Kagome's face with curious eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sayuri spoke softly from the door, breaking his attention away from Kagome.

"It is beginning to snow, it is best you leave before the weather gets worse."

Sesshomaru gave her a nod and stood slowly from the floor. Turning he walked over to her in silence, where she held out his coat. Tonight was the annual lord's gathering, like on the night he had Kagome placed in this room seventeen years ago. This year Shippo was hosting and as much as Shippo would have loved to deny him from attending, Shippo could not.

"I shouldn't be late." He informed her, glancing back briefly at Kagome.

Sayuri nodded in understanding and bowed slightly as he left for the limo waiting outside. Her cobalt eyes swung to look into the dark room. The light of the moon broke through the windows to fall on Kagome's peaceful face. With a sad frown she took a step into the hallway and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Touch – the briefest feeling of skin brushing against skin. The sensation was sweet in her mind and she longed to feel it again. To know through touch that she was still here somehow, that she was alive. The presence of another pressed against her and she relished in it. Such a simple thing was her anchor to the real world and kept her from forgetting it entirely. Sadness spread over her when that pressure was released as she was alone again. She wanted desperately to grab a hold of whomever have been near. To keep them at her side so that she wouldn't forget herself.

There was a murmur of soft spoken voices. They were intelligible and unclear; they soon faded back into the black. The deep waters washed over her again, wrapping around her arms and torso as she was pulled back down. Darkness and emptiness filled her once more as the thick veil was placed over her. The world that resided just beyond her fingertips was cut off and pushed into a foggy memory once again. She had long ago forgotten where she was. All she knew was that the pain filled voices were no longer there. She knew they were of those she loved and cared for. As much as it pained her, they had to go away so that they could be safe. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to protect them but she had accepted that she could not be Kikyo many years ago – she was not Kikyo, she was Kagome.

Dark still – how long had it been since the voices and the sensation of skin pressing against her own? Minutes or it could have very well been hours, possibly days. She never knew anymore what the value of time was. The meaning of time was useless and only served to bring her more pain. More often than not she was submerged in heavy darkness. The darkness was painful and suffocating. Sluggish thoughts would drift periodically through her mind, thoughts she could never grasp or understand. Kagome could see a gold light pierce through the darkness. It was a bright gold, as brilliant as the sun as it cut through her hazy thoughts. This gold gave her hope; it is what she saw once when she managed to break through the water's surface. The memory of gold eyes rushed through her longingly, what she wouldn't do to see them again. Memories of the night sky came back to her as well, the last things she had known and seen since that night she first fell under. She wanted to look at the night sky again as well. She wanted to feel contact again, to feel someone's arms lock tightly around her.

_Alive – to feel alive once again._

She could feel the tears wash over her as her grief built within her. She wanted to feel alive and loved again. What would it be like to be kissed? Had anyone ever truly loved her – would anyone ever love her? Would she be forever trapped and alone? No – she couldn't stand the thought of that, it was too much for her to bare. Kagome pushed against this idea, she wanted to breathe, to live and be loved.

_Air._

She vaguely thought of her mouth opening and taking in the air she so desperately desired. Like a lost wanderer in the desert thirsting for water, she needed it. Her chest felt tight as if air was filling her lungs to the very brim. Her body jerked, the heavy waters wrapped around her limbs to pull her deeper down into the darkness. Suddenly, vivid pain shot through her and her lips parted again to take in air. There was so much pressure; surely her body could not withstand it. The waters were too deep for her now – they pressed down far too hard. No… wait, the pressure was pushing out not in. This pressure was building within her, ripping through her chest; it was the source of the pain. Her body finally gave out and the pressure rushed out of her in a sea of swarming warmth, pushing the cold waters back.

_Light._

Light filled her sight as vibrations moved through her, her body jerking with spasms. Something cold pressed against the side of her face as the light became brighter.

'_What's that light?'_

The thought moved through her head as she laid still. The warmth faded, leaving her tired, exhausted and numb. Her mind faded in and out as she tried to gain sense of what was happening. Her shaky lips drew in another ragged breath as her eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes looked out at the light as it took form. It was round and white above her, the light was soft despite the way it burned her eyes.

'_The moon.'_

Yes, it was the moon Kagome was looking at. A low groan issued from her parted lips, as disorientation washed over her. Closing her eyelids, she let her eyes roll closed as she fought against the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. Kagome broke out in a light sweat and her breaths became more labored. Her mind grew blank and she thought of the dark abbess claiming her again. As time went on she still found herself oddly aware of her surroundings.

"Uhhhh…" She groaned again, opening her blue eyes.

Looking around she found herself lying halfway off of a white mat. The cold dark polished wooden floor pressed against her cheek and outside the moon still shone brightly. This was real; she was actually here in this room. Her eyes lazily closed and reopened before looking around at her surroundings. The room she was in was empty save for her and the mat beneath her.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

Placing the palm of her hand on the floor she weakly pushed herself up.

"And what am I wearing?"

Her eyes grew wide with curiosity as she examined the elegant purple kimono she wore. She ran her fingertips over the silk, marveling over its fineness. Who's clothing was she wearing and more importantly who dressed her?

Kagome struggled to push herself to her feet, her body weak from lack of use. Her head struggled to remember how to move and operate. After several failed attempts and falls she managed to push herself up and to her feet. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for an exit. There was one in front of her and another to her right. Kagome's eyes moved back and forth as she tried to determine which way was the right one. She brought a hand up to her forehead and she closed her eyes as she fought to swallow the dizzy spell that threatened to consume her. Her body quickly shivered involuntarily as the sway of the waters ran over her, caressing her senses as they tried to persuade her back into their depths.

Blue eyes snapped open, pain rich and deep shown in them as tears built upon her eyelashes. Both of her hands came up to grasp the sides of her head, her fingers threading through her hair. Thick tears rolled down her face as she clenched her eyes closed, trying in desperation to push the threatening waters back.

'_Please go away… I can't go back.'_

She begged silently in her mind, pleading to hold on to her consciousness. The dark abbess terrified her and sent violent shivers throughout her once again. Glossy wet eyes opened and looked straight ahead to the exit of her choice. With labored breaths she pushed her weak legs towards her way out. Kagome pressed her hand to the door when she finally reached it, her body slumping against it as she used the wooden door to support herself. With a grunt she used one hand to push the door open, only to fall into an empty dark hallway.

The twin trails on her cheeks were renewed with fresh tears. Her already weak body cried out from the pain of the fall. With a chocked sob she fought to push herself off of the cold floor. Kagome crawled over to the wall and pushed herself upright. She clenched her fists tightly in frustration and closed her eyes as her chest heaved for air.

Her head turned left and right as she found herself once again trying to find which direction to take. With a shaky breath she looked ahead to her right, her body was weak but her mind was set and strong. Keeping her shoulder pressed against the wall she walked slowly down the hallway as she tried to ignore the pain moving through her limbs. Her ears listened keenly for any sounds of movement around her.

"Hello?" Her voice was horse from lack of use as she called out.

There had to be somebody here – somebody that would be able to help her. There had been voices, she was sure she had heard voices. Kagome was positive though that she had felt someone touch her. She was even surer of that than anything. It had been so dark and then she felt warmth like no other. There had been someone there with her, watching her. The memory of gold and silver flashed in her mind.

'_Inuyasha…'_

A bright light momentarily blinded her. Blinking, she slowly adjusted to the well lit room. For a moment Kagome was frozen in a strange mixture of wonder and horror. She had not noticed it until now, but the style of this house was not like the ones she left behind in the feudal era. This looked strangely like her own time. What had happened after the darkness had claimed her? Did Inuyasha take her back to her home? This place however looked nothing like her home, so where was she? Stepping out from the hallway she made her way over to a large staircase. Her hand clutched the handrail strongly as she looked down. In front of the stairs at the bottom were doors leading outside. With careful steps she made her way cautiously down the staircase trying not to stumble or fall. Through the windows she could see snow falling – the mere sight of it through the glass appeared too surreal. As she took her last step down she moved forward and gripped the handle of one of the double doors. Pulling the door back a gust of cold wind assaulted her and Kagome almost broke down in tears. This was real – this was honestly real and not a made up dream to sooth her tortured mind.

Forgetting the opened door, she stepped outside. Her bare feet stepped on the soft powdered snow, marveling at the feeling of it beneath her feet. Stretching her arms wide she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall into the feeling of falling snow rather than the oppressing waters.

"I'm free." She choked out in a broken sob.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as excitement like never before hit her. Her feet pushed her to move faster and farther out into the snow. Raising her head high she greeted the moon, half-hidden by the thick clouds. She smiled widely and raised her arms up as if to touch the stars.

"Thank you." She whispered out in sheer gratitude.

Closing her eyes she swirled around, twirling as she cried happily in the snow. The long sleeves of her kimono moved freely with her, catching the white snowflakes on the rich purple sleeves. The crisp crimson of her obi stood out most of all through the heavy snowfall. Kagome smiled happily at the feel of the wind blowing through her hair and the way the moonlight fell on her exposed skin. She was alive and fully aware, Kagome had longed for this moment for far too long.

* * *

Sayuri took the back stairs up to the second floor as she came up from the kitchen. Jaken was going on again about something or another. For one so small he had a rather large mouth, a mouth she wanted nothing more than to break. Pitching the bridge of her nose in frustration, she walked through the dimly lit hallway towards her charge's room. When she reached her destination she stopped immediately.

'_Something's not right…'_

Her cobalt eyes scanned the hallway nervously and to the opened door. She was positive that she had shut the door behind Lord Sesshomaru. Sayuri always shut the door when she left her charge. Hurrying forward she went into the room only to be stunned completely still just beyond the threshold.

"Oh no…" She breathed out in horror.

The white mat was empty; her perpetual sleeping charge was missing. The sheets had been pulled from the mat and laid next to the bed as if there had been some sort of struggle.

"Oh no…" She breathed out again in denial.

Sayuri frantically scanned the room looking for her charge or any clue as to what might have happened.

"Jaken!" She screamed out desperately.

She stumbled backwards out of the room, her eyes glued still to the empty mat on the floor.

"Jaken!" She cried out again.

Raising her nose to the air she sniffed, trying to pick of the familiar scent of her ward. Had someone come and brought harm to her? Who would have thought to come and take her? Lord Sesshomaru would kill her if he comes back and finds her missing. This was her sole job and purpose – the job she fought to keep so many times. Sesshomaru had tried to make her give up her duty and she had fought him on it every time. She obeyed anything and everything, save for her service to Lady Kagome. Over the past seventeen years Sesshomaru had become fond of Lady Kagome as well, his respect for the sleeping girl and the burden she bore formed a connection at last with Kagome.

Sayuri looked to her left and then to her right in confusion. Kagome's scent clearly went to her right down the hallway. However, she could only smell Kagome's scent and not that of another's who might have taken her.

'What could have possibly happened to you Kagome?'

Every second that she stood there her charge could be getting farther and farther away from her. Without wasting another moment she ran down the hallway and broke into the entrance hall at the top of the staircase.

"What are you yelling about?" Jaken asked with a scowl as he walked into the room at the bottom of the staircase.

A gust of icy wind blew into the room and hit the two demons instantly. Sayuri tucked her straying strands of hair behind her pointed ear.

"She's gone Jaken." Her face was grave as she spoke, her eyes frantic as she looked at the opened front door.

"Who's gone?" Jaken asked shivering as he hurried to shut the door. "Stupid servants…" He grumbled under his breath. "They should know better than to leave the door open."

"No Jaken – _She's_ gone!"

Sayuri rushed down the stairs and grabbed the door before Jaken could reach it. She raised her nose and sniffed for the scent of her missing charge. Jaken took a startled step back at her sudden appearance before him.

"Who's gone?" Jaken demanded to know again, his eyes narrowing on her in annoyance at her odd behavior.

"Lady Kagome!" Her voice was urgent as she looked outside at the falling snow.

"What do you mean she's gone? She didn't just get up and walk away." Jaken laughed at the thought of it.

"She isn't in her room you stupid imp!" She growled, whipping her head around to narrow angry blue eyes on him.

She turned her eyes back to the heavy falling snow and stepped outside. The thick snowflakes were making it too hard for her to see into the night. Sayuri was having difficulties in picking Kagome's scent up through the icy snow.

"Call Lord Sesshomaru!" She ordered.

Jaken seemed hesitant on calling Sesshomaru. He would not be pleased to find they had lost the sleeping girl.

"I'm going to look for her."

Sayuri rushed out into the snow and quickly vanished from Jaken's sight through the blanket of snow. The idea that the priestess was missing was unbelievable to him as it was horrifying. He had been there to witness many of the things the jewel had done and caused. There was never a time that something good came out of the jewel. The girl's disappearance could not cause anything good either – he could only pray that Sesshomaru didn't kill him when he found out.

* * *

The sound of falling snow surrounded him as it fell from the sky and onto the ground. His golden eyes scanned the area as he tracked down the scent of the priestess. While he had been happy to be given a reason to leave the gathering early, this was not the reason Sesshomaru had desired. Taking another step he continued through the snow as he walked around his property in search of the missing priestess.

That's when he saw it – the one thing he was sure he would never see again. It had been a flash of red amongst all the white that caught his eye at first. It was the bright crimson of her obi and then he saw the deep purple silk she was wrapped in. It was not the clothing that he was amazed to see but the moving woman who wore them. The sight of her there in the snow, with wide aware eyes, left him breathless and his mind reeling.

Sesshomaru took another slow step closer, careful as if the image of her would vanish if he were not. The snow beneath his black polished shoes alerted her to his presence and her bright blue eyes darted up to his instantly. Her eyes widened as they locked in on his golden ones.

"How are you awake?" He demanded of her.

"Inuyasha?"

Her brow knitted together in confusion as she studied him. She took the steps to him that he seemed unwilling to make himself.

"Do not confuse me with that half-breed." He growled out in warning.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered tentatively.

Her eyes roamed over his face in confusion still. The markings she knew him to have, were missing and he looked so out of place in a tuxedo.

"Why is it you have awakened?" He demanded to know again. "Why has the jewel chosen to do this?"

"The jewel?" Confusion met his questions still.

Sesshomaru reached out and grasped the girl by her arm, pulling her close to him he looked at her face for the answers he needed to know.

"Where am I Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was low and fearful of what his reply would be. Memories of the deep waters ran through her mind. She could feel it wrapping around her, trying to pull her back. A shiver shook through her as she fought against the memory.

"You are at my home under my protection as you have been for the past five hundred years."

A gasp left her parted lips as her mind was overtaken by a violent rush of memories. There was pain, agonizing pain gripping unrelentingly at her heart. She saw the faces of her loved ones looking back at her.

"Rin?" The name fell quickly from her lips, her hazy eyes clearing to look up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru denied her the answer by holding off. His eyes looked down into her pleading ones and he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. By looking into her eyes he knew that she already knew the answer.

"It… it killed her." Her voice broke and thick tears built on her eyelashes.

Her body trembled in his hands as her eyes slid closed. The tears fell freely down her face and she quickly brought her arms up to hug herself. Sesshomaru could hear her screams in his head as he had for the past seventeen years again. Those screams however were nothing compared to the ones that finally burst forth from her trembling lips. Kagome crumpled in on herself and fell to her knees, her hands hugging her body as she screamed. She saw it all in her mind with each tear that she shed. She saw the death of the little girl she had been so fond of. She saw the fire and the pain that she had inflicted upon everyone.


End file.
